Waiting Patiently
by Frolicking Bananas
Summary: [Complete]AU: Jessica Mastriani, the wellknown Lightning Girl, is waiting. Waiting for her savior, her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.
1. Prologue

**Okay, new story. I thought of this idea as I was walking home from school the other day. I seriously hope you guys like it. Unfortunately, for now, there is no Rob. He will come in soon, my friends, but be patient. And I am so sorry for the shortness of it. I swear the next chappy will be longer.**

* * *

**Summary: Partially AU Jessica Mastriani, the well-known Lightning Girl, is waiting. Waiting for her savior, her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bow down to Meg Cabot, not me.**

_

* * *

_

_**Waiting Patiently**_

**Prologue**

_My name as Jessica Mastriani. You probably know me as Lightning Girl._

_About a year ago, I got struck by lighting. To this day, I still say it's all Ruth's fault. She's the one that wanted to walk home during a frigging storm that could practically be the storm of the century. I guess I could've just hitched a ride with someone, but no, I had to be the supportive best friend, since asshole Jeff Day had to call her fat. Really, he has no consideration for anyone's feelings whatsoever._

_But I digress._

_So anyway, I got struck by lightning. Not only was that bad because I passed out for a few minutes from it, but it also gave me certain . . . powers. Powers that have gotten me in a lot of trouble this past year. I almost died a few of the times, since no one was there to save me._

_You know in tons of stories how the main character gets herself in a shit load of trouble and then her savior comes and . . . saves her? Yeah, well, that's like me, only I have no savior._

_Nope. No boyfriend for Lightning Girl. I'm single all the way and kind of hating it._

_I'm no biggie on commitment, but come on. You gotta have a boyfriend by your junior year in high school. Seriously._

_Its not like I'm ugly or fat or anything. While I wouldn't consider myself a hottie, I still don't think I'm overweight or ugly._

_So why don't boys look at me other than the short girl that likes to beat up football players?_

_Oh . . .yeah. That could be it._

_Intimidation, perhaps?_

_But, seriously. I'm a lot shorter than them, I hate to admit._

_This sucks._

_Anywho, back to the whole ESP thing._

_All of the kids I've gone to rescue, I ended up getting into more trouble. Like with the True Americans, I had to act like I was one of them. And then try and sneak the kid out. Luckily that one dog, Chigger, was on my side. And with the whole guy-getting-revenge-inside-of-a-cave thing? Yeah, the guy tripped over a rock and knocked himself out. I thank God for his clumsy-ness. And with the whole Sean kid thing, yeah, I rescued him, but I got in so late, while sneaking the poor kid into my room, that my parents actually grounded me for a whole week. Oh, and I rescued a cheerleader from a couple of murderous football players. And I managed to get out without getting killed. Fortunately, I knew the one cheerleader and she called the cops right away before they could do any good damage on me._

_Did I mention the FBI?_

_Yeah, the Feds are after me. Not 'cause I did anything wrong, but they want to use me to find missing people in the world that are a danger to our country._

_Pfft._

_Like that would be happening._

_So I have to keep lying to them and be careful what I say, since they parked their stupid white van out in front of my house. And they caused my eldest brother, Douglass, to go into another one of his episodes, which immediately set me off. Those bastards._

_I could say I hate this whole thing. I really could._

_And I do._

_I could say that I wish it never happened and if I had a chance to go back in time and change it, I definitely would._

_But I can't._

_I've learned to live with it. It may get me in trouble from time to time, but I've learned to cope with the consequences._

_But the one thing that I haven't learned to cope with is that I have no one to be there for me when I need help._

* * *

**So . . . what'd you think? Like it or not?**

**I basically took all of the events from the books and just summarized them, but changed them a little so she saved herself. But an event that will happen in this story, she will need someone to save her. Desperately.**

**Review, my lovies, and I shall provide some more for ya.**

**- § -**

**Lurve,**

**Nicole**


	2. Chapter 1

_Summary:_** (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.**

_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing. Bow down to Meg Cabot, not me.**

* * *

**flonshoe ****- **OOC? A lot of people say that in their responses, but I really don't know what you you're talking about. Is it, like, dramatic or something?

**Mrs. Nikki Slater ****-**Don't get your panties in a bunch. He's coming soon.

**musiklvr****-** Thanks.

**DemonicBallerina ****- **Hehe. Thanks. And you have me on author alert? Sweeeet. I feel so loved. And I like your new Mediator fic. 'Tis awesome.

**EasyTiger ****-** Well, at least I know I can create SOME suspense. XD

* * *

**Quick update, I know. And I actually have an idea as to where this story is going. Heehee. So, you know, review if you want me to update. This just happened to be a quick update. Doesn't happen too often with me.**

* * *

"JESS!" 

I spun around. I saw this one kid from my history class come running over to me. I was out by the parking lot, waiting for my brother to get out of school and drive me home. But what . . . ?

"Jess," he said again. He stood in front of me, completely out of breath.

I looked at him strangely. "Um . . . yeah?" was my ever so brilliant response. "Can I help you?"

He looked at me and chuckled. "Yes, actually. I was wondering . . . um - would you like to go out with me this Friday?"

I stared at him. He was kidding, right? I mean, no one ever asks _me_ out. Seriously, I'm considered a freak in school. Well, I guess anyone who punches football players probably would be considered a freak, but shut up.

And anyone who could look at a picture of a missing child one night and wake up and immediately know where they are. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's considered being a freak also.

"Uh - do I . . . I haven't caught your name," I replied.

He looked a little hurt for a minute, but immediately brushed it off. "Oh, right. Kevin. My name's Kevin."

"Oh," I said, running my hand quickly through my hair - an old habit. "Kevin. Um . . . look, Friday . . . I'm not sure if that's good for me . . ." I looked at him with a guilty look plastered on my face.

His face fell, but he tried covering it up with a fake smile. "Uh - no problem. Maybe another time." And then he started walking away.

Great, the first good-looking guy that asks me out and I turn him down. "Kevin, wait!" I yelled and jogged a little to catch up to him. "Kevin," I said, but he just ignored me. I put my hand on his shoulder and spun him around.

Oops. I think I scared him.

I mean, by the expression on his face . . . yeah.

"Kevin, look, I'm sorry," I apologized, running my hand through my hair again. "I just . . . I have problems trusting people. But if it would make you feel better, I'll go out with you . . ."

He gave me a hard look. "Oh, so you'll go out with me because you feel bad?" he asked incredulously.

"No!" I practically yelled. "No. Kevin . . ." I sighed, running my hand through my hair yet again. I really have to quit that habit.

Then I heard a car horn beep and knew that my brother was getting impatient. I quickly looked back and gave him the finger. That made him stop.

"Oh . . . is that your boyfriend?" Kevin asked solemnly. "Sorry, I had no idea—"

"My boyfriend?" I laughed. "No. Uh-uh. That's my older brother. He's a senior here."

"I see," was all he said.

"Here," I said, grabbing his hand. I wrote down my number with the pen that I had in my pocket. "Call me when you get a chance."

He nodded and I ran to my brother's car.

First day of school . . . complete.

**- § -**

My fist hit something hard and I heard something else crack.

Score!

And before I could really start my celebration of breaking Jeff Day's nose, Coach Albright came around the corner to tell me off.

"Miss Mastriani, we meet again," he drawled. "Can't you go through one school year without hurting one of my players?"

Okay, now he was just pushing it.

"Come on, Miss Mastriani, off to Mr. Goodhart's office once again." And he practically dragged me down the hallway toward my guidance counselor's office.

When I got into the guidance office, the secretary looked at me and shook her head. "Jess, what have you done now?" she asked.

Coach Albright answered before I could say anything. "She punched another one of my players and broke his nose," he answered gruffly.

"Is that right?" she said, looking at me. "All right. I'll page Mr. Goodhart."

Soon enough, Mr. Goodhart came out and scowled. "I thought you'd do better this year."

"She broke my best player's nose!" Coach Albright screamed.

All right, I was just about to knock him out. He was so pissing me off.

"I'll right, Coach Albright. I'll handle this. You can go back to patrolling the halls."

Coach Albright left, muttering about his stupid football players and how a little girl like me could do so much damage.

Yeah, well . . . I could do more than break your sorry excuse for a quarterback's nose!

Mr. Goodhart led me into his office, telling me to sit down. Then he told me to think about what I did.

I thought.

But not about that. It was mostly about how much my life sucked.

Eh, whatever floats your boat.

"Jessica, why did you do that? You were going along so well. Almost three months you went without hurting anyone or getting detention. I thought I wouldn't have to see you in here the rest of the year." He sat back in his chair and knitted his hands together. He was looking at me expectantly.

"Glad to hear that you like to see me everyday," I replied.

He sighed. "I didn't mean it that way, Jessica." He closed his eyes for a minute, as if her were frustrated.

Hey, he was frustrated?

I wasn't _that_ bad of a kid. It's not like I was on _probation_ or anything. God forbid I was. My mother would kill me!

He opened his eyes again and looked at me. "I just want to know why you did it, Jessica," he said in a monotone.

I opened my mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. I doubt he'd accept, "Because he pissed me off."

So I thought of a different reply. "Because he tried to trip me in the hallway and I almost fell flat on my face," I replied. Which actually happened to be true.

"I see," he said. Then he shuffled some papers on his desk - an obvious distraction. He looked back up at me and said, "Considering Coach Albright is pretty . . . —"

"Pissed?" I supplied.

"_Unhappy_," he stressed. "I think it would be best if I just give you two week's detention."

"But Mr. Goodhart — !"

"Jessica, would you rather suspension?" he asked, looking up from the detention form he was writing out for me.

Actually, I kind of would. But my mother would _murder_ me.

And that's why, after school that day, I was sitting in detention when I could be making ou - ahem - _hanging_ _out_ with Kevin.

These people are sick.

**- § -**

"Jess, where the hell were you?" Kevin asked when he pulled up in front of the school.

I got in the car and turned on the radio. "Huh?"

"Why did you get out of school so late?" he asked again.

"Oh, I got detention," I replied nonchalantly.

"You say that like you get it a lot," he said, laughing.

I gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Um, actually, I do. Well, _did_. I was trying not to so much this year, but old habits die hard, I guess." Then I looked at my watch. "Hey, could we get moving? My mom is gonna murder me if I don't have a good enough excuse for why I'm coming home o late."

He put the key in the ignition and started the car, pulling out of the school parking lot. "Okay . . . but what did you do to get in detention?"

Uncomfotably, I said, "Uh - I punched Jeff Day and broke his nose."

He looked at me and chuckled. "No, seriously."

"I punched Jeff Day and broke his nose," I repeated.

He stared at me, then remember he was driving and looked back at the road. "You're serious?"

"Uh . . . yeah," I said. Then Kevin stopped short and my books went flying off the dashboard.

"Sorry," he said. "Seriously, though, that was you? God, I thought that was some guy that was pissed off at him or something. Well, that's what he said."

I laughed. "He'll say anything to get out of embarrassment."

He chuckled. "I didn't think you were capable of that. You're not like that around me."

I cocked my head and smiled. "That's because you don't piss me off," I said innocently. Then I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

By that time, we were at my house.

"You want me to wait here?"

I looked at my house, then back at him. "Uh . . . yeah. If I don't come back out, then call the police."

He laughed. "Sure thing, babe."

I shut the car door and trekked up to my house. Okay, Mom's car isn't here, so maybe she's at Mastriani's or something . . .

I got inside and yelled, "I'm home!"

No one answered back, so I yelled again. "Hello?"

Mike came running down the stairs. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. He probably has his girlfriend over. "Just wanted to say I was home. And that I'm going back out with Kevin. See ya later."

Then he came running toward me. "Wait, you're going with Kevin? Where?"

"Dunno. Probably to his house or something. Or to the park nearby just to hang out." I shrugged.

He gritted his teeth. "I don't like him, Jess. Okay, I got it out there. I just don't like him. So if I find out that he did anything to you, I am going to personally beat his ass."

I rolled my eyes. "God, Mike, he's not horrible. He's a nice guy. Just give him a chance."

Boy, how naive I was.

**- § -**

Kevin and I were at his house. In his room. And - uh . . . on his bed.

He had me pinned to the bed and was kissing me adamantly. He was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I was kissing back, of course. You just don't not kiss a guy like him. Especially if he's your boyfriend.

The door was locked, lest one of his younger siblings decided to venture in here, they would have seen quite a show.

Kevin's hand was slowly creeping up my shirt, tickling the skin in its wake. I giggled a little, because, of course, it tickled.

He smiled against my lips and whispered, "God, you're amazing . . ."

His hand was on the outside of my bra and about to go under when my phone rang.

Kevin stopped and looked at me when it kept repeating the same melody. "Are you - uh . . . gonna answer that?"

I sighed, exasperated, and grudgingly went to get my phone.

"Hello?"

"Jessica Antonia Mastriani! Where are you?" my mother's voice boomed into the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too, Mom," I replied sarcastically.

"Don't you talk that way to me. I want you home immediately," she said and hung up.

I turned to Kevin. "Um . . . I have to go home . . ." I muttered.

He sighed. "All right. I'll take you home."

That's when I looked at the clock on my phone. No wonder she yelled at me! It was past my curfew!

So Kevin took me home. Needless to say I was grounded for a week because I was late getting home. Well, that sucks.

But it didn't suck as much as what was to happen to me pretty soon.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	3. Chapter 2

_Summary:** (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.**_

_Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Bow down to Meg Cabot, not me.**_

****

* * *

Waiting Patiently

Chapter 2

I walked into detention the following week and sat in my normal seat.

Thank God I only had one more week of this.

When I went to sit down, I noticed somebody else in the back row.

Well, duh, there's bound to be someone else in detention. But I meant, I hadn't ever seen him anywhere before. Was he new?

I looked at him and smiled, then turned back around and waited for the teacher to come in. We were watching another one of the drama club's plays. Claire, my neighbor and brother's girlfriend, was the lead, as usual.

The teacher finally walked in and sat down in the front. She took attendance. I found out that the new kid's name was Robert Wilkins. Hmm . . . interesting.

Then the teacher left us alone to do our homework or whatever.

About a half hour into detention, the teacher called out, "Jessica?"

I looked up. "Yes, Mrs. (Insert art teacher's name here)?"

"Could you come up here for a minute?" she asked politely.

I groaned. What did I do now?

I walked up to the front and stopped in front of the desk. "Jessica," she whispered, "could you do me a huge favor?"

Um . . . well, I guess I shouldn't say no. "Sure," I replied.

"You see those boys back there? The W's? Could you sit in between Mr. Wilkins and Mr. Wendell? There causing a rukuss and I figured putting some feminine power in there would help." The rows were situated so that there was a seat in between every kid. Kind of retarded, but whatever.

Hell, if I get to sit next to the hot new kid, why not. Yes, I am aware that I have a boyfriend, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Of course," I replied sweetly.

"Oh, thank you, Jess," she gushed. "You really are a sweetheart."

I smiled. "No problem."

Then I went back to my seat to get my things. I walked to the back of the classroom and plopped my stuff on the desk in between the new kid and Wendell, I think his name was.

The new kid, Robert, gave me a weird look when I sat down next to him and Wendell, but I ignored it.

I opened up my chemistry book and started working on my homework again. When I was about half way through my homework, Wilkins whispered, "What are you doing back here?"

I looked at him and smirked. "I'm supposed to inflict some 'feminine power'," I responded sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Right," he said. "So, you have a name?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. And if you don't remember what the art teacher said, then I'm not going to tell you," I said.

Okay, so sue me. I was flirting with him.

He smirked. "Oh? Okay, _Jessica_. Then what's your last name?"

I closed my book and sat back in my chair. "Mastriani. And don't you dare call me Jessica. It's Jess, _Robert_."

"Oh, a feisty one, aren't ya?" came a voice from the left. I turned my head. Oh, him. I forgot about him.

"Shut up," I said and turned back to Rob.

"Please," he said, "not even my mother calls me that."

I laughed. "Okay. Rob, then?"

"Sure," he said. Then we got a harsh 'shh' from the teacher.

I tried doing the rest of my homework again. I really did. But I was just so damn distracted. I mean, let's face it, this guy was hot. He had long wavy black hair and these fog colored eyes that could just make you forget everything if you looked at them long enough, which, for me, was about two seconds. And, really, who could resist a guy who caries a spy novel in his back pocket. Seriosuly. That just wreaks of masculinity. Well, in my opinion at least.

(A/N: Teehee, and mine too.)

But I must remember that I have a boyfriend.

A boyfriend who is good to me and cares about me. Well, at least I _think_ he does.

No, no, he does. I mean, if he didn't care about me, he wouldn't touch me the way he does. Well, I guess maybe he would.

Ugh, this is so confusing.

"Okay, kids, you're dismissed. See you tomorrow!" Mrs. (Insert art teacher's name here) said cheerily.

We all hurried out of there quickly.

"Jess!"

I whirled around.

Kevin.

"Oh, hey, Kev," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I really didn't want to do anymore than that, considering Rob could see us. And I . . . well, when Kevin and I broke up, I was hoping maybe I could get together with Rob.

Yeah, right. In your dreams.

"That's all I get?" Kevin asked jokingly. "A peck on the cheek?"

I punched his arm. "Kevin, we're in school. God, get over yourself."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "That's why I love you. You're so . . ."

"Blunt?" I supplied.

"Oh, come on, give it a better name," he said. Then his watch beeped, indicating that he was late for something. "Oh shit," he said, practically pulling me out of the school. "Jess I've got to get to work. Can you . . . uh, walk? Or get a ride from someone else? If I drop you off, I'll be later than I all ready am."

"What?"

But he was all ready flying out of the school.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"That's a little harsh language for someone like you, don't you think?"

I turned around to see Rob standing there. "Oh, hi," I said. Then I realized he could've been standing there the whole time, while Kevin was holding me and everything . . . "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you have a boyfriend and that said boyfriend ditched you for work," he replied sarcastically, leaning against the row of lockers.

"He didn't _ditch_ me, he just . . ." I said, trying to think of something else to say. "Okay, so he ditched me."

He chuckled. And when he did, it was like, I'd give anything to hear him do it again. "Figures anyway," he said. Then he stood up straight. "So you need a ride?"

Rob's POV

Okay, so she has a boyfriend. Big deal.

And she's a townie.

Well, that could be a bit difficult to overcome.

God, why am I even thinking about her? She's not even in my league. She'd never agree to going out with me.

But then I saw that her boyfriend fucking ditched her for work. What an ass.

That was my chance.

You know, the whole night in shining armor thing.

And boy was I thrilled when she agreed to let me give her a ride.

"You have a motorcycle?" she asked excitedly. She came around the side and checked it out. Ha, if only she'd do that to me.

"Yep," I said. I opened the little compartment and extracted two helmets. I handed one to her. I then put mine on while getting on the bike and straddling it. She just stood there, looking at me. "Well, are you gonna get on?" She shook her head and put the helmet on, then proceeded to get on the bike. "Put your arms around me hold on," I ordered and started the engine.

And then I drove off.

"Park by the end of the street," Jess yelled from behind me.

"Why?" I said, looking over my shoulder.

See, the good thing about this girl is, she doesn't mind when I go fast. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she loved it.

"Because my mom would kill me if she saw me on the back of a motorcycle."

I chuckled and did what she said.

I turned off the engine, letting her get off first. When she pulled the helmet off and shook her hair out, she seriously looked like one of those women from those shampoo commercials and damn did she look good.

Okay, Wilkins, you just met this girl. She has to have _some_ flaw. Jesus Christ.

She smiled at me. "Um . . . I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she tittered, rather nervously, too.

I smirked. "Yes, in detention."

She shook her head and walked away. I couldn't help but stare at her when she did.

And I couldn't wait for detention the next day, which is also a big shocker. But . . . if she'd be there, it was so worth getting in trouble.

* * *

**Review, pwease. Pwetty pwetty pwease.**

**Click the little purple/grayish button and tell me how much you loved this chapter.**

**After all, ROB was in it. And you got a glimpse inside his mind, which I usually don't do, but might be doing a lot of it in this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I should clear some stuff up, I guess. Rob came to their town 3 months after Jess and Kevin started going out.**

* * *

_Summary:** (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.**_

_Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Bow down to Meg Cabot, not me.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Waiting Patiently_**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a month since Rob and I met in detention. We sat next to each other everyday (it's not like we had a choice anyway) and . . . (ahem) flirted.

It's not like I really _meant_ to and all. Well, okay, I did.

But seriously, I never flirted like that with Kevin. Really, I only went out with him because I felt bad. I had turned him down right away. But then we got all into it and soon enough we had gotten to second base.

_NOTHING_ more than second base, I swear. I will not be deemed a slut.

So like I was saying before, it had been a month since Rob and I met and we were, not surprisingly, in detention.

I had gotten in trouble again, of course. I mean, those stupid football players cannot just leave me alone, can they?

I was sitting there, doing whatever of my homework that I could complete, when Rob leaned over and whispered, "You know, I never really asked why you're always in detention."

I smirked. "You really wanna know? I mean, it's not all that interesting," I said. I had a feeling we'd be talking a while, so I closed by book. Yeah, we weren't supposed to talk, but we were in the back and as long as we whispered, it should be okay.

"Yes, I want to know," he said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "The football players like to pick on me, so I - uh . . . give them a piece of my mind without using my mind?" Okay, I think I just completely confused myself. And I think I completely confused him too.

He looked at me and it was like there was a huge question mark hanging over his head. You know, like those cartoon characters when they get an idea and a lightbulb appears over their head. Only . . . this was sort of the opposite . . .

"I don't follow you . . ." he said and then chuckled softly.

"Yeah, that sounded a bit confusing, even to me," I replied. Then I shook my head. "To make it simple: the football players are mean to me so I punch them and usually some body part of theirs breaks and I get in trouble." I gave him a weird smile and hoped maybe he wouldn't think less of me after I told him.

He just chuckled again. "You're serious?"

"Um . . . yeah," was my brilliant reply.

Then Wendell spoke up and went, "Girl's got spunk. I like it." I turned to look at him and he was pretending he was jacking off right in front of me! Ugh, that is so nasty.

"You do that again in my presence," I warned him, "I will make sure you can't _ever_ have children."

He looked a little taken aback and shut up.

I turned back to Rob and he looked a bit . . . weirded out.

Great, I freaked the guy out.

"Wow," he said. "Just . . . wow. I never knew you had it in you."

I knitted my brows. "What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"You don't seem like the girl that would do something like that," he replied.

"Like what?"

He glanced at Wendell then looked back at me. Then the kid on the other side of Rob spoke up. I think his name is Wylie. "Like punch football players and threaten people like us."

Now I was confused. "People like you? What do you mean?"

Rob's voice turned sarcastic. "I may have only lived here for a little over a month, but I do now how this town works. We," he said, indicating him, Wylie, and Wendell, "are considered Grits. Am I right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not that again. God. Look, Rob, I'm not like all of the other Townies. I don't think about you guys like that, okay?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Do you honestly think I'd talk to you everyday if I did? And would I even be in detention?" I asked. Seriously, sometimes I don't know about these guys.

"She's got a point, Wilkins," Wylie said.

Rob then smiled at me. "Yeah, I guess."

Wow, he sure changes emotions quickly. Bi-polar, perhaps?

"Hey, Mastriani, why don't you join us tonight," he said. "We're going to Chick's to hang out."

"What? Who's Chick?" I asked, perplexed.

Right then the art teacher dismissed us. I was walking out of the classroom with Rob, as he explained. Chick's was the local bar that Grits usually went to hang out. Chick was an old friend of his father and therefore let Rob and his buddies in the bar even though they were underage.

"So, what do you say?" he said.

"Um . . ." I said, not sure what to say. I know what you're thinking. 'Jeez, Jess, you like the guy, why not hang out with him when he offers?' See, it's not that simple. If Kevin were to find out, he'd probably murder me. You know what? Screw Kevin. "Sure," I said. "Are you gonna pick me up?"

He grinned. "Of course I would. At your street corner?"

"What?" I asked, appalled.

"Oh, that didn't come out right," he said hastily. And I even noticed a hint of a blush creep up his face. "I meant—"

I shook my head. "I know what you mean now." Then I laughed. The thought of him calling me a whore . . . it just didn't seem like it would ever happen."So you'll pick me up at the corner?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I looked to my right and saw Kevin standing there, looking a little angry. Yeah, he doesn't like me talking to other guys. He's a taaaad bit protective.

I turned back to Rob. "Um . . . I've gotta go. I'll see you . . . tomorrow." Then I winked at him, to let him know that I was still gonna go tonight.

Then I walked over to Kevin, who looked near livid. "Come on, Kev, let's go," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He turned to me and looked nothing but pissed off. "Go wait in the car, I'll be right there."

I had a feeling he was going to talk to Rob, so I tried to stop it. "Kev, leave him alone. He didn't do anything."

"What did I tell you? I don't want you talking to those _Grits_, Jess. They're fucking messed up people and I don't want you even going _near_ them."

"Oh, really? How do you know? You have proof, Kevin? Because they seem pretty nice to me," I replied, pissed off now. God, he had some nerve. See, that's what the normal jock asshole thinks about the people who live on the poorer side of town. That they are general lying, cheating, and stealing jackasses.

But I don't believe that. I was raised to accept everyone.

"They're only nice to you because they wanna get in your pants, Jess. God, don't you realize any of this? You are hot, Jess. And I know those guys see it, as do I. Just . . . go wait in the car. I'll be right there."

I was too stunned to say anything.

Me . . . hot?

Well, I knew I wasn't butt ugly, but its not like I'm drop-dead gorgeous or anything. I definitely know that.

So I did what he said and waited in his car until he came back.

**Rob's POV**

I was so fucking happy that she agreed to go. Yeah, sure, I thought she was like the other Townie girls, because she was hot, just like many of those girls are. But man, she was a lot hotter than those girls. I'm serious.

I shouldn't have gotten angry at her. I just really thought she thought like all Townies did. That we were pieces of trash.

I had only been living here for a month and I already knew how it worked. And I'd regret moving here if it weren't for her.

Why did she have to have a boyfriend? Just . . .why?

She was everything I had dreamed of in a girl. And yet . . . I have only known her for a month and already I'm having thoughts about her that aren't very . . . pure.

I shouldn't be, but I can't help it.

She just . . . perfect.

But she has a horrible taste in men.

How can she go out with that jackass?

Well, I guess I'd be pretty cocky too if I was going out with her.

So anyway, she had agreed to go to Chick's with me and the guys.

And then she turned and saw her asshole of a boyfriend and went over to him. I saw him kind of yelling at her and she was yelling back.

Well, she's got spunk. That's good. I need a girl that won't stand for shit.

Except she'll probably never be mine.

She looked stunned for a minute and shook her head. And then she left the building.

I saw her boyfriend start walking towards me. Oh, great.

"So . . . what's up with you and my girlfriend?" he asked pointedly and not very nicely.

I cocked my head. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm fucking talking about," he growled and pushed me. Okay, so this was her boyfriend. But if he touched me again, I was gonna beat his ass. Did I mention I was taller than him? Yeah, by a good five inches. So he wasn't all that intimidating. "You're trying to get with her. I see the way you look at her."

"Look at her? Well, yeah, I'm gonna look at her if she's assigned right next to me," I replied sarcastically.

He looked near livid now. Jeez, talk about OVER-protective.

"I don't CARE," he yelled. "If I see you look her way ever again, you are going to regret ever moving here. _Grit_."

Okay, that pissed me off.

But . . . I shouldn't lose my cool. That would ruin whatever chance I had with Jess all ready. Which, might I remind you, probably isn't much.

"You really don't know her, do you? You're just with her because she's attractive. I bet you don't even know her brothers' names. Do you?" I asked pointedly.

I knew I had proved my point when he stuttered, "Uh . . . that - that is none of your business, hick."

"Oh, I'm a hick? You have no right calling me that, man. I suggest you stop acting like an asshole if you want to keep your girlfriend."

He narrowed his eyes. "You think I'd lose her to you? Yeah, right," he said and started laughing, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

As much as it killed me to admit, I knew he was probably right. Nevertheless, though, I answered him defiantly. "You never know."

He gritted his teeth. All of the humor that recently vacated his face had disappeared. "Stay away from my girlfriend or you'll regret it," he growled.

This time I laughed. "Like I said before, it's kind of hard to stay away from her if we're in detention together."

He gave me one last glare and walked away.

I reflected back on what he said. I . . . I guess I really don't have any chance with her, do I?

* * *

**Review, please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**You guys might like this chapter. I think it's a little up to your expectations. Well, SOME of it at least.**

**

* * *

**

**mean-girl123 ****- You're like a psychic or something. I was going to do that from the beginning, of course, but definitely before they were together. hehe**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I got 13 reviews for the last chapter! I hope I get just as much, of not more, for this one, since it has something everyone will like in it!**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Bow down to Meg Cabot, not me.

**

* * *

**

_**Waiting Patiently**_

**Chapter 4**

I knew I shouldn't have let Kevin there with Rob.

I was walking toward the end of my street, so Rob could pick me up. I was thinking about it as I was walking.

When Rob picked me up at the end of my street, I knew something was wrong. I even asked him, knowing full well that Kevin said something rude to him. I was just really happy that he was not the type of guy that was intimidated easily or would stand a girl up

"Nothing, Mastriani," was what he said and handed me my helmet. I put it on and got on the back of the bike, wrapping my arms around his washboard abs. Oh, how I'd love to see him without a shirt.

He went the speed limit down the neighborhood streets, but when he got to the deserted ones, he sped up. I admit, I was in heaven. My arms wrapped around this totally hot guy, going ninety on his Indian . . . It was really all I've ever dreamed of.

We got to Chick's fairly soon. He parked his bike out behind the building and led me in through an open door in the back.

He seemed to know everyone fairly well for only living here for a little over a month. When I questioned him on it, he said, "Chick is an old friend of my father." And he dropped the subject just like that. I guess he didn't like talking about his father. I wonder why . . .

He went practically the whole night practically ignoring me. He ordered me some food and a drink (non-alcoholic, thank you), but after he passed it to me, he just kind of ignored me.

What the hell?

Did I suddenly grow an extra head or something and I was deemed gross?

After I finished my burger and soda, I pushed the place and glass aside and tapped Rob on the shoulder. He was talking to some other biker, but he turned to me. He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Alright," I said, "what did he say to you?"

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "What am I talking about? Rob, what did Kevin say to you that you won't even look my way, let alone start up a conversation with me?"

Now he understood what I was talking about. I could tell by the expression on his face. His expression changed a spilt second later, but I still saw what was there beforehand. "Nothing, Mastriani. He said nothing."

He was about to turn back to his friend, but I grabbed his shoulder, instead of tapped it. "I want to know what he said to you, Wilkins."

I could tell some people were all ready staring at us. Not exactly what I wanted, but I really wanted to know what Kevin said to Rob. I was actually starting to like Kevin less and less by the day. But I couldn't exactly just _dump_ him. I felt bad enough rejecting him in the first place (and I actually ended up going out with him anyway), and I'd feel even worse dumping him. Sometimes having a conscience sucks.

Rob studied my face for a few seconds. Then he stood up, grabbed my arm, and took me out back. He told his friend, who I learned was the infamous Chick, that he'd be right back.

When we got outside, he said, "You really want to know what he said to me? Huh?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Uh, yeah."

He groaned. Only...not in the way I would have enjoyed. It was more of a frustrated groan. "He told me to stay away from you, Mastriani. And since you're his girlfriend, I respect his wishes."

I snorted at the last part. Yeah, right. And the Pope was Jewish.

Rob noticed my obvious disagreement with his statement. "What?"

"Rob, you're lying. I know my boyfriend. He said something really rude to you, I can tell. Just tell me exactly what he said, okay?"

"Or what?" he said, a smirk forming on his handsome features.

"Or . . . or . . ." I said, trying to think of a threat. I sighed when I couldn't think of anything the least bit intimidating. " . . . I don't know. Just tell me, please?"

"Well, that was threatening," he joked and sat down on the railing that was outside the door. The smirk was now evident on his face.

"Shut up."

He sighed. "Just . . .why are you even with him, Jess?"

That took me by surprise. I looked at him questioningly. "What?" I mean, he would not ask that, unless . . .

No, don't get your hopes up, Jess.

I too sat down on the railing, not too close, not too far away. "From what I've seen, he bosses you around and treats you like you're a fucking prude." Wow, I've never heard him use that kind of language before . . . kind of shocking, I guess.

"Why do you care?" I asked pointedly.

He snapped his head to look at me. He studied my face again for a few seconds, then he said, "This is why."

And he leaned his head down and crashed his lips on mine, bringing me into a full-blown kiss. It was one that I felt all the way to my toes.

At first I was in heaven. I mean, this totally hot guy was kissing me. What more could I want?

But then . . . well, I still had a conscience. Which majorly sucks, in case you couldn't tell.

I even kissed him back before I realized what I was doing.

Then the guilt reached me. I had a _boyfriend_. Albeit he could be an asshole, he was still my boyfriend.

I hastily pulled away from Rob, practically falling off the railing in the process. I stumbled to my feet. The mistake I made was looking at his face. There was complete shock on his face and . . . disappointment?

Wait, he had actually _wanted_ to kiss me?

I thought maybe he was just experimenting or something. Maybe he thought I was a bad girl, since I was in detention all of the time and he thought I'd be an easy lay.

Well, no, I wouldn't be. I wouldn't even _be_ a lay.

I looked away from him and walked toward the door. "Jess," he said, getting off the railing. "Wait."

I grabbed the handle to the door and attempted to walk back in. But he had grabbed my shoulder.

"No," I said and shrugged his hand off.

"Look," he said, grabbing my shoulder again and pulling me away from the door. "I'm sorry. I - I don't know what came over me."

I spun back around. "Is that your excuse?" I laughed bitterly. "In case you forgot, I have a boyfriend."

I tried to turn back around and go inside, but he did what I did earlier and grabbed my shoulder. "You don't seem to like him all that much. Why are you really with him?"

"That," I said, getting angry, "is none of your fucking business."

"Oh, so you admit you don't like him?" he was smirking cruelly now. I wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

I balled my fists. "No, I don't. I happen to be very much in love with him, I'll have you know."

His smirk turned wry. "Oh? If you love him, why are you here with me?"

He had me there and he knew it. I couldn't come up with a good enough comeback, so all I said was, "Take me home. Now."

His face fell. "Mastriani . . ."

"No, don't . . . just take me home, okay? I've had enough."

He sighed disappointedly. "Fine. I'll be right back." He disappeared behind the door.

For a moment there, I thought he wouldn't come back outside. That he'd just leave me there. I was glad, though, when he came back a few minutes later with his jacket on him and my jacket in his hand. He handed me my jacket. I didn't even say 'thanks', which I felt horrible about afterwards.

He took me home. When he dropped me off, I hopped off his bike and shoved his helmet at him. I walked away toward my house. He said, "Bye, Jess!", but I didn't even acknowledge that I heard him.

I really thought he was a jerk then. But I'd soon learn that there was even bigger a jerk in the world, one of which happened to be my boyfriend. Hell, he deserves a worse name than jerk.

**Rob's POV**

I completely screwed everything up. Why did I have to kiss her? If I didn't do that, none of this probably would have happened.

I really was rude to her though. I was becoming everything I was against. I didn't mean to, its just when it came to her, everything completely changed. My world was turned upside down.

She ignored me everyday in detention. I'd pass her notes and she would just ignore them as if they weren't even there. I even went as far as to slip a card in her locker saying I was sorry and everything (something I wouldn't do for any other girl), but I guess she ignored that too.

So I gave up. I tried to forget about her and the fact that she now hated me. But when I heard that _he_ was taking her to a party the following weekend, I knew I had to be there. Not just to see her, but because I heard him talking to his asshole friends in the locker room. He said he was going to, and I quote, "Fuck the shit out of her."

I knew Jess wasn't like that. She wasn't a slut. She would never deem sex as 'fucking'.

Somehow, I just feel I know her more than I know my own mother, and that's quite a lot.

So you see why I had to go. To the party, I mean. I had to stop him from trying anything.

* * *

**Review, please, and you shall get to the partay...**

**- § -**

**Nicole**


	6. Chapter 5

**A LOT happens in this chapter, okay? And when you read what does happen, don't be surprised. I gave you fair warnigns in the text. I just hope you guys like this chapter. It really took a lot of thinking to organize it. Oh, and actually type it.**

Pens in potatoes - Aww, I love your reviews. They make me feel so SPECIAL! Thank you and keep reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**Summary: (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bow down to Meg Cabot, not me.**

**

* * *

**

**Waiting Patiently**

**Chapter 5**

I really didn't feel like going to the damn party. Kevin was the one that was making me. Okay, so he wasn't _making_ me, but he was acting so nice, that I thought he might have changed a little bit or something. But I learned that that was my first mistake. Thinking he had changed, I mean.

I went with him to the stupid party that was at one of his friend's houses. I did not really bother with befriending his friends. I mean, I met them and all, but they all seemed like assholes to me, so I just tried to avoid ever hanging out with them.

The party was in full blast when we got there. Kevin parked across the street from the house. Kevin got out and came to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I looked at him quizzically for a moment, then shook my head and got out.

He smiled down at me and took my hand in his.

Okay, he was acting really weird. It was kind of starting to freak me out.

I mean, he never held my hand in public. He said that he'd seem like a 'pussy' if he did, which I guess was true, considering his friends and all.

I shook it off and continued walking with him. When we got a little closer to the front door, he put his arm around my waist and steered me toward the entrance. We both got through the door to see a bunch of gyrating bodies grinding against each other to the vibrating music coursing through the entire house.

Okay, so maybe that was exaggerating it a little. But, still, I_ really _didn't want to be here.

Kevin led me through the lot of people to a room off the back of the house. A couple of his friends were there and he introduced me to the ones I did not know. And, well, the one guy had a good grip on my hand. I understood why when I realized he was one of the guys I had punched in the face one time. He glared at me the entire time.

Ah, I see his nose was a little crooked from being broken.

My bad.

The other guys were looking at me strangely. Almost . . . leering at me. That's weird . . . and kind of freaky.

But I ignored it and talked with them for a while.

Then something - no, _someone_ - caught my eye.

What was _he_ doing here?

He was a Grit. He didn't get invited to these kinds of parties.

So what was he doing here?

Why was he here?

I looked away, though, before he turned and saw me looking at him.

Kevin, though, saw who I was looking at. I could tell he got a little angry and even more possessive than he all ready was. He tightened his grip on my waist, practically smooshing me next to him. It was, uh, rather uncomfortable.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glance our way. And I saw the grimace that soon took over his face. When I saw that, I felt really horrible. Like really, _really_ horrible. And suddenly the room I was in felt too hot and musty and stuffy. I had to get out of here. And fast.

"Kevin," I said to my boyfriend as calmly as I could.

He didn't even acknowledge that he heard me. I think he did here me, just he chose to ignore me. That really pissed me off.

"Kevin," I said, a little louder. He looked at me for a moment. Then he turned back to his friends.

Okay, that's it.

I pried myself from his arms and stepped away from him. "Kevin, I need to use the bathroom."

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes for a second, then assumed that I was sincere and nodded his head. "Okay," he said, "just come right back."

I nodded, even though I was sure I wouldn't come right back. I would probably escape to a more private part of the house, so I could be alone.

I would just walk home, but my house is far more than a couple miles from this house, so it would take a bit to get there. And even I knew that it wasn't so smart to walk home that much of a distance at night.

So I walked away to find the a quiet spot in the house.

As I was wandering, I noticed the front of the house was the most occupied. Oh, and the downstairs portion. Nobody really went upstairs, unless they were a couple and wanted to . . . yeah. But since I wasn't really all that interested in doing that with Kevin, I wouldn't be going there with him.

However, that's where I went to be alone. I walked up the spiral staircase in the back portion of the house and found myself in this office like room. It had a bed and all, but it also had a desk, computer, a few office chairs and everything. And then there was an attached bathroom, too.

The room was actually quite big, so I decided I could just lay low in here for awhile, until Kevin actually found me. I hoped that wouldn't be too soon though.

I climbed on the nicely made bed and positioned myself so I was leaning against the headboard. I curled myself up into a ball, my knees brought up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my knees and just sat there.

Well, that is, until somebody emerged from the bathroom. My head shot up in alarm and looked toward where the bathroom was.

What - ?

"Oh," he said, just standing there. I guess he, like me, realized what an awkward situation this was.

Why can't I get away from this guy?

I've been trying to avoid him for some time now, ever since he kissed me. It was my mistake for kissing him back - leading him on.

As much as I _wanted_ to talk to him and be near him, I knew I just couldn't. I don't know what was stopping me, probably my conscience. That really doesn't make any sense either. I wouldn't be doing anything guilt-worthy by just talking to him. So why didn't I?

Oh, yeah, _that_.

Wondering what _that_ is?

Well, the fact that I think I've fallen big time for this guy. I realized after I got home that night after he kissed me that the reason I pulled away wasn't because I felt guilty, it was because I liked the guy too much.

Rob looked around the room, as if searching for something. "Are you here alone?" he asked curiously.

I hesitated, then nodded.

He grabbed one of the chairs and sat down in it. Then he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I didn't think—"

But before he could finish his statement, I was all ready standing up and getting ready to get away. I just couldn't talk to him. I knew what the topic of conversation would be and I didn't feel like talking about it.

"Jess, wait," he said, standing up. "Please."

I don't know what it was. I guess it was the way he said 'please', but I just stopped short. And I turned around to face him.

He sighed gratefully. I guess so he didn't have to come running after me, maybe?

Wait, who even says he _would_ run after me?

"Thanks," he said. "I - I just need to talk to you."

And as much as I did not want to discuss it, I wanted to hear what he had to say. I know, it sounds confusing, but its true. I just wanted to hear him out. Weird, but, well, it was true.

He stood there. Maybe he was waiting for my permission to continue? "Talk," I said.

I even saw a hint of a smile creep on his face. But maybe it was just my imagination.

"I just - can you sit down?" he motioned to the bed.

I shook my head. "I prefer to stand."

He looked defeated all ready. He just continued with what he was going to say. "Look, Jess, I just wanted to apologize again for how I reacted with you—"

"No need to apologize," I cut in. "It was just as much my fault as it was yours." Which was true, actually. If I had not led him on, he probably would have not kissed me. But then again, who knows? Maybe he was horny.

"No, there really is need to apologize. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before. Like it was in detention. I want us to be friends again."

"And pretend as if you hadn't kissed me?" I said, before I even thought about it. I immediately regretted it, though. I mean, I hadn't intended on letting the hurt creep into my voice.

Yes, I was hurt that he just wanted to pretend as if he had not even kissed me. It was like he was just throwing away the idea that I was even girlfriend material to him.

Then I remembered what Kevin said that time. 'They just want to get in your pants.'

That's probably what Rob just wanted, I guess, at the time.

He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his dark hair. "Yeah," he said, "yes."

And that's when I remembered that I had a boyfriend. Oh, no, my conscience didn't get the better of me this time. It was the fact that he was standing right behind me.

Well, I did not even know he was there until Rob looked past me and closed his eyes frustratedly. Then I turned around and saw Kevin there.

"What's this?" he asked, trying not to sound pissed off. But trust me, it made him sound even more pissed off.

"Fuck," I muttered.

He looked at me and grimaced. "Jess, go downstairs, I'll be right there."

I looked at him, fully intending on doing what he told me, since I really did not feel like dealing with his shit at the moment, but instead, the word, "No," escaped my lips.

Kevin looked at me as if to say, 'What did you just say?'

"I need to speak with your little friend here, Jess. Alone."

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say in front of me."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Jess, just leave."

"No. How 'bout you leave, Kevin. You know what?" I turned to Rob. "Rob, leave, Kevin and I need to talk."

Rob looked at me strangely, then walked toward the staircase.

But Kevin's arm shot out and grabbed Rob's shoulder. "You're not going anywhere," he growled.

"Kevin! Leave him alone."

He didn't even listen to me. He was concentrating on Rob. In fact, he was about to punch Rob right in the face, but luckily I saw it coming and punched Kevin.

Who wears the pants in this relationship now, bitch?

Sorry...that was inappropriate.

Kevin was mad, I could tell. He turned to me and shouted, "What the fuck?"

Oh, yeah, I got him good. His nose was bleeding and everything. I guess I broke it, since it looked a little crooked.

Oopsie, my bad.

"You deserved it, Kevin. You've been being a real dick lately, you know that?" Then I got up the nerve to do what I had wanted for so long. "You know what? We're over, Kevin. I can't stand you anymore."

He softened immediately, as if I had not just broken his nose. "What?"

"I'm serious. I tried brushing it off, but I just can't stand it anymore! I can't stand _you_ anymore!"

Rob, seeing Kevin wasn't enraged anymore, took that as his cue to leave. That was the mistake I made, letting him leave.

"J-Jess, come on, baby," he said, trying to coax me. "You don't mean it."

I laughed bitterly, completely pumped by rage. "Uh, I hate to break it to you, but I do."

And just like that, his rage came back.

Completely forgetting about his nose, he shut the door and locked it. "K-Kevin, what are you d-doing?"

He chuckled at me. "I want to . . . show you something . . ."

And then he came over to me and pushed me back on the bed.

Okay, no, this was bad. I was in a _very_ bad position right now.

Then Kevin took the zipper of my sweatshirt and hastily unzipped it, ripping the rest of it off of me. Oh, believe me, I tried to stop him, but he was so empowered by rage that he was just so damn strong.

I fought against him, I scratched him and punched him, but he just didn't give a damn. I realized soon enough that this was _really_ not good.

He was so far gone that he was going to rape me.

And, for the first time in my life, I was scared shitless.

He ripped my shirt off of me andmy bra, groping me in the process. I knew I'd have plenty of bruises tomorrow.

Then another thought hit me.

What if he tried to kill me after he was done with me?

That's when I broke out into sobs.

"Kevin," I tried again. "Please don't do this . . ."

But like I said before, he was too far gone. He was high off of rage and was only thinking with his dick right now. His other brain had malfunctioned sue to the massive amount of anger.

Then he didn't even bother unbuttoning my jeans, he just ripped them off my legs. That was when I screamed.

He was so close . . .

And then I fought as hard as I could. Kevin struck me across the face to shut me up, but that just made me fight harder and scream louder.

That was when my knight in shining armor made his appearance.

"You fucking scumbag," he said and ripped Kevin off of me, punching him in the face and the stomach. _Those_ he definitely felt.

"You stupid bitch," Kevin said to me and punched me in the face.

And I thought he was harmless . . .

That was the last thing I heard and thought before I passed out.

* * *

**So, um, review?**


	7. Chapter 6

**WOW! I got 16 reviews! Holy CRAP! I'm so happy right now! You guys are awesome and I love you! And since you guys reviewed a lot, I'm giving you an update (and its quite lengthy, I think) before I go away on Friday.**

Mediatorgrrl - MG! You know this is Nicole, right? From MCBC! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME? Ha, sorry. And thanks for the review.

Pens in potatoes- Ha, its funny, I started writing this before I read your review and when I DID read your review, I was all, "Wow, we're on the same wavelength. Weird . . ." Haha, yeah. Thankies for the review.

Thanks everyone else! I wouldn't be anything without you!

* * *

**Summary: (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything, not me. Give her all the praise!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Waiting Patiently**_

**Chapter 5**

**Rob's POV**

Why did I leave her alone with him? Why?

I am such an idiot. I thought he was calmed down. But that guy can never be calm. He's so full of anger and he took it out on her.

He tried to rape her!

That's what almost happened because of my ignorance. Jess was almost raped my her boyfriend. And if I wasn't there to stop it . . .

I don't want to think about what would have happened.

Nobody deserves what just happened to her. Nobody.

She was tough, I know that. But she just wasn't tough enough to withstand his rage.

After I beat the shit out of her now ex-boyfriend, I kicked him aside. I hastily put her clothes back on her. She was all ready unconscious from that last blow he gave her. He hit her pretty hard.

I covered her up as best and fast as I could before that asshole woke up and pounced on me again. I hoisted her over my shoulder and carefully walked down the spiral staircase. I snuck out the back door, so, you know, no one would see me with an unconscious half-naked girl over my shoulder. They might jump to conclusions.

When I got to my bike, I tried to wake her.

"Jess, wake up," I said softly. She didn't stir.

I felt her neck, just to make sure there was a pulse. There was and she was breathing fine, a little raggedly, but fine nonetheless.

I tried again. "Jess!" She still did not stir. "Wake up, Jess. Come on!"

I was about to slap her, which I normally wouldn't resort to, but I needed her to wake up. However, I did not need to, thank God.

She twitched a little, then groaned.

"Thank God," I whispered. "Jess, can you hear me?"

She groaned again. Then she mumbled something.

"Good," I said. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

Nothing happened for a minute, then her eyes slowly fluttered open.

I sighed in relief.

But then she freaked out. She pushed me away and tried to scramble away.

Great.

"Jess, no, its okay. I'm not going to hurt you," I said as soothing as I could.

She stopped fighting and looked at me. "Rob?" she croaked out. Her voice was rusty, probably from all the screaming.

I nodded. "Yeah, its Rob."

I guess that was the right thing to say, since she collapsed in my arms. She was still awake, just really tired, I could tell.

"I'm going to take you home, okay?" I said reassuringly to her.

But she jerked again. "No," she said. "Please, no. I don't want to go home . . ."

"Jess—"

"No!" she cut me off. "Please . . ."

"Okay, okay," I said. Where would I bring her? My house? "I'll bring you to my house, okay?"

She nodded and snuggled into my chest. "Thank you."

I smiled. Here I had this hot girl snuggling into me and I wasn't making a move. But then I remembered what had happened to her. She needed consolation. And I would give that to her. But I had to get her to my house first.

"Jess, you need to wrap your arms around me, okay?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. She wasn't holding on to well, but it would have to do. I just wouldn't go fast, that's all.

When I got to my house, she was kind of out of it, so I carried her up to my room and lay her on my bed. I didn't really want to change her myself - well, I _did_, but I knew it wouldn't be all that polite, since I did kind of see her in her altogether not too long ago - so I tried to get her to come to again.

She looked at me quizzically when I did, so I said, "You might want to change into something more comfortable." So I handed her a shirt of mine and a pair of my mom's pajama pants. I don't really think she'd like to wear a pair of my boxers, even if they're clean and all. Maybe someday, but not now.

She thanked me and I went downstairs, closing the door softly behind me. While I was down there, I grabbed some food for us. Then I called my mom, who was recently laid off from the plastics factory - those bastards. My mom was currently dating this guy named Gary. He, coincidentally, worked with me at the garage. Kind of weird, and I still don't like it, but whatever.

So I called her at Gary's house and told her everything that happened. Yes, I could easily talk to me. She was all I had and vice versa - except that could soon change, where Gary is concerned.

She was okay about it. I think that it was partly because she knew that it wasn't just any girl. This girl was special, as cliché as it sounds.

Then she said, "If I find out that you two were doing anything inappropriate while I was gone—"

"Mom," I said, "she's not a slut. She's not like that."

I heard her sigh. "Okay. Just, if you are, use protection, honey."

I felt my face heat up, even though no one but me heard that. "Of course, Mom."

"Okay, good. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Yes, I know. Talk to you then."

I brought the food back up to her for her to eat. I knocked on the door, but she didn't say anything. So I went in to see that she was all ready fast asleep in my bed.

Jess's POV

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my face.

I rolled over in the bed. Then I realized that wasn't such a hot idea, since I fell off it and onto the wooden floor.

That was when I became fully awake.

I wasn't in my own room. I didn't have a wood floor in my room or a twin size bed that I would fall off on.

And that was when I remembered what had happened the previous night. The party, Rob, _Kevin_, and Rob . . .

Rob had saved me. He saved me from Kevin and all I had ever done to him was be a total bitch. _He_ hadn't taken advantage of me. _He_ hadn't called me nasty names. And _he_ hadn't beaten me to the point of passing out.

I was in Rob's room. He took me here and let me sleep in his bed, in his _room_. Because he cared.

Why am I so naive?

Seriously.

He only cared about me and I was so mean to him . . .

I got up off the floor and looked around his room. I had never been in here before.

I guess it was masculine. It didn't look to different from my brothers' rooms. Except his was neater and didn't have computer crap or comic books scattered around his room. And, hello, he had a plaid comforter.

I went in front of the mirror and checked my appearance.

Wow, I looked like shit.

No, seriously, I did.

My hair was all greasy and it was sticking out in random places. I had eye-crusties in my eyes.

I realized then that I had one of Rob's shirts on. And his mom's pants?

Whatever, I had his shirt on. And it still smelled of him.

I looked down at the ground and noticed my shirt from last night. It was ripped. Kevin did that. Why was I so _stupid_ as to think Kevin actually cared about me and wanted me for_ me_, not just my body?

I shook it off and changed back into my jeans. At least they weren't ripped. My shirt, though, that was gone. Nothing could fix that. And I liked that shirt too . . .

After fixing my hair as best I could, I ventured down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I found Rob making some eggs.

Wow, he cooks too . . .

He heard me come in and smiled. "Hey," he said. "Go grab something to drink and sit down."

I did what he said. I grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge and found a mug in the cupboard and poured some for me and him.

Then he finished the eggs and sat down opposite me at the table.

We ate quickly. Well, I did, since I was famished. Then we went out into the living room to watch some television.

We were in the middle of some cartoon, since there was really nothing on, when I said, "Rob?"

He looked toward me. "Hmm?"

I looked down at my lap for a minute, then looked back at him. "Look, I - I'm really sorry."

He looked at me in confusion. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."

"But I did! I was so mean to you . . . and then you - you saved me from - from . . . him . . ."

He came over to me and sat down next to me. "Shh . . . its okay. Jess, you don't have to apologize."

I shook my head, letting the tears fall. "I do, though. I do!"

He brought his finger to my chin and lifted my head up. "The only thing you have to be sorry about is ever going out with him, Jess. You didn't deserve what happened to you."

"Maybe I did," I whispered.

"Dammit, Jess!" he yelled, removing his hand from my face. "No, you didn't! I - I was so stupid! I shouldn't have left you alone with him!"

"It's not your fault, Rob. I just should have known better. I was naive."

His anger quickly dissipated when he looked back down at me. He forced a smile and sat back next to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

I assured him it was fine. Then he asked, "Are you . . . okay?"

I wasn't quite sure, actually. I felt myself for bruises, which I'm sure I had many of those. I patted myself over my breasts and winced. Yeah, I had bruises there. Then I ran over my stomach. Yep, there were some there too. I probably had them all over me.

I am not a slut. I would normally never do this. But I just trusted him so much and everything and I felt so comfortable around him.

So I asked him, "Uh, Rob, I - I normally wouldn't ask this of you, but I just need you to . . . check me for bruises . . ."

His eyes widened and he looked at me as if he hadn't heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

"I would do it myself, but I can't really see all of me, even with a mirror." Then I realized he thought I was going to be naked. I laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'll have undergarments on. I already know I have some on my breasts, I can feel that, and I'm sure I don't have any . . . down there—" I broke off and blushed. That was rather embarrassing, wouldn't you say?

He, too, was slightly blushing. Only I was not _slightly_ blushing, I was _furiously_ blushing. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, its not really all that . . . appropriate."

I smirked. "What happened to me wasn't all that appropriate either. Besides, I'm sure you saw more of me last night than either of us planned." I looked at him and saw that he was blushing again.

I still felt guilty about yelling at him last night and ignoring him in school and all. I felt so mean and rude and horrible . . .

But he wouldn't let me apologize for it, which was a little weird, but whatever.

He looked at the front door and then looked back at me. "Okay, just . . . we better do this before my mom gets home . . ."

I nodded and suppressed a laugh. "Yeah, that would be best."

And that's how, not five minutes later, we were in the bathroom upstairs, me stripped down to my bra and underwear with him checking me.

Hey, I didn't mind this one bit. And hell, I'm sure he didn't either, being a guy and all.

"Just tell me if it hurts," he said, when he pressed random spots on my back. Some of the bruises were the obvious purple/blue/black or green/yellow color, but some were not even visible.

He pressed a spot near my left hip and I winced. "Yeah, that hurts," I said.

"Okay," he said. Then he pressed more by that spot and I jumped away from him.

"Ow! What the hell? I all ready said that it hurt!"

He chuckled. "Yes, I know. I was seeing how large it was."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Come here," he said.

I obliged, despite the fact that I was sure he would press there again. But, surprisingly, he didn't.

He finished my back and shoulders. He just stood there behind me for a minute or two, so I turned around, wondering what was wrong. His head snapped back up when I caught him staring at me.

"Hey," I said, faking anger. "No doing that. This is strictly business, Wilkins."

He cracked a smile. "Of course." Then he looked back down, looking me up and down, then he brought his eyes back to my face. "I think that's all the help you need. Your back seems like the only spot where you need help with."

I looked down at myself, a little embarrassed. Had he known that I was secretly enjoying that, despite the occasional bruise prodding? "Oh, yeah. You're right."

Then he smirked. "Unless, of course, you still _want_ me to help . . ." he trailed off. There really was no need to continue that sentence. I knew what he was implying.

I grinned from ear to ear. Then I did something completely unlike me. I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed him. He was shocked at first, then reciprocated quickly and passionately. I wasn't a very skillful or experienced kisser, but I knew passion when I felt it.

I wrapped my bare arms around his neck and hooked them behind it. His big, masculine hands came to my waist, securing me to that very spot. Then he pulled me closer to him as our kiss continued.

Then, all of a sudden, he stopped. He pulled away from me hastily and muttered something. When I asked what the problem was, he said, "I - its not _you_ . . . I just don't think its right, since what happened to you last night and all. I know you're probably still a little . . . freaked out about that." Seeing the shocked look on my face, he added, "Plus, my mom should be home soon and I don't think she'd fully appreciate you half naked and me kissing you."

I grinned sheepishly and mumbled something. He smiled at me and handed me my clothes to put on, then departed the bathroom. I checked myself a little more, coming to the conclusion that I had quite a few bruises. I had a huge one on my hip - the spot where Rob touched me - it still tingled from his touch. I also had two on my breasts that hurt a little if I touched them. I had a few on my thighs where he almost tried to . . . force himself in me. And that was pretty much it.

Then I put my clothes on and walked out of the bathroom. I figured Rob was in his room, so I walked in without knocking first. Good thing he wasn't doing anything that I shouldn't have seen or else I would have regretted not knocking.

He was reading over something when I walked in. When he looked up and saw me, he smiled and shoved the papers in the drawer on his bedside table. "Hey," he said and stood up.

I smiled shyly at him.

Funny, now that I was actually dressed, I was being shy, as apposed to being practically naked and completely un-modest. Weird.

"Look, um, I kinda need to . . . go home now. I really need to take a shower. I - I feel really dirty right now, you know, with Kevin last night and all . . ."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay." He walked over to the door and was about to walk out, but he turned around, as if he suddenly had an epiphany. "You know, you could always shower here. I mean, if you wanted to, that is . . ."

Again, I smiled shyly. I actually felt more comfortable showering in my own bathroom. I wasn't big on bathing in someone else's house. It just kind of freaked me out - like they were watching me or something. Like when I used to sleep over Ruth's house when we were little, I'd always go home and shower in the morning. I could never take a shower at her house, even with her being my best friend and everything.

I'm just a freak like that.

"No," I said quickly. "I - I mean, I'm not really comfortable bathing in somebody else's house. I've always been that way. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said hastily. "Come on, I'll take you home."

And that he did. This time, though, I told him to drop me off in the front of my house. Which, actually, was kind of stupid of me, since I told my mom I was sleeping over some girl named Joann's house, and Rob was so obviously not Joann, but, yeah, whatever.

"Jess, are you . . . are you doing anything later?" he asked.

I thought for a minute. It was Saturday and I usually had to work at Mastriani's, one of my dad's restaurants, or something. Damn.

"Once I walk through that door, my dad will probably ship me over to one of his restaurants to work. But . . . maybe when I get off?"

He smiled. One that I would kill to see again. "Sure. Just—" he said, grabbing a pen out of his pocket and writing a number down on my hand, "—call my house when you get off or whatever."

"Yeah, I will," I said.

"Great," he said and shoved his helmet back on his head and drove away.

I went inside to be questioned by my dear mother. The good thing though? Yeah, I got Rob Wilkins' number AND a potential date with him.

Now I have to go take a shower and I won't feel violated anymore.

* * *

**I know her reaction to being almost raped isn't all that realistic, but bear with me. Jess is a strong girl and wouldn't let something like that belittle her. If you have a different opinion, then, well, whatever.**

**Nicole.**


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you** Querida1607**,** Uh.yeah**, **Golden Angel**,** molz**,** desperado**, **flonshoe**,** MG**,** sing-to-the-stars**, **cassie**,** meangirl**, **believe is lie**,** the cee factor**, **Sunshine**,** pens in potatoes**,** blah**,** the girl who lived**, and** Mrs. De Silva** for reviewing.

desperado** - That's a lot of pretty's.**

flonshoe** - Lauren, I honestly don't know when I am going to be updating that again. I got my first B on my report card, since, like, elementary school and it made me a little sad . . . granted it was in Chemistry Honors, but still. And, hey, itwas a B, too. My point is, I need to study a lot more and I'm probably gonna have a lot of homework and stuff too. Oh, and not to mention I have TONS more stories that I need to continue with. This one being one of them. I honestly am not in the groove to write Inferiority. My 1-800 fics I am really in the groove, as you can tell, with my frequent updates and what not. But, yeah, I'll try, okay?**

MG **- its good to here from you again, MG. Oh, and the paper he was reading? Yeah, I really have no clue myself. I put that in there because it is going to be important later on (i think), but I haven't really given thought to what it was yet. Makes no sense, but whatever.**

Steph** - Hey! Yeah, its a little . . . unrealistic. But that's what makes it fun to read, right? Just like some of your fluff J/S stuff. Like the one where Jesse actually you know with Suze when he's still a ghost. Not so realistic, Stephy-bear. But I still love it, even if it IS J/S. Hehe. ANd yes, the nudity was needless, but I just HAD to put it in there. It's just one of those things that you HAVE to do, you know? Okay, maybe you don't, but whatever.******** OH! AND UPDATE COL, MISSY!

* * *

**

Summary: (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything, not me. Give her all the praise!****

* * *

**

**Waiting Patiently **

Chapter 8

_Jess's POV_

Immediately when I got inside, I ran to get a shower. But I was stopped by my dear mother, asking who that boy was that dropped me off. Okay, I chickened out and lied.

"Oh, him?" I said. "Yeah, that's Joanna's older brother. He graduated last year and offered me a ride home."

Oh, you don't know who Joanna is? Yeah, she's basically a figment of my imagination. An excuse for when I go somewhere and I do not exactly want my parents to know about.

But, needless to say, she bought it, which made me happy.

Then I ran to take a shower. And just as I had told Rob, I was shipped off to one of my dad's restaurants. And not really one of the ones that I would have _liked_ to have been working at. No, my dad decided to take me over to Joe Jr.'s to work the goddamn steam table and sweat my ass off, even when it was, like, 40 degrees outside. Typical of my dad, really.

But, yeah, after five hours of working there, my dad let me go. I told him I was going to walk down to the park that was nearby. He said it was okay and went back to work.

So, yeah, I walked over there. And while I was walking, I decided, hey, why not call Rob. He said to call him when I got off of work, and, well, I am off work right now.

And so I called him. I really should have taken a shower first, but I didn't. Its not like I really thought he'd really kiss me again anyway. But whatever.

So I took out my phone, completely ready to call him, when I get a cat call. I looked to the direction from which it came and saw one of Kevin's friends looking back at me. I narrowed my eyes at them, flipped them the bird, and walked over to the swings at the park.

That was when I called Rob.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey," I greeted. "Its Jess."

"Oh, hey," he said. "I was kind of wondering when you would call." Then there was a pause. "I was starting to think that you wouldn't."

I laughed. "You know, I'm not like that. I told you I'd call you and I keep to my word . . . most of the time anyways."

He laughed too. "Well, that's good to know, I guess."

I smiled into the phone. I really could not help my sudden ecstatic-ness. I was just so happy that he actually _liked_ me. I mean, _me_, the freak of all people.

"So," I said, "you still up for doing something?"

He chuckled. That wonderful tone reverberated though my ears. "Of course."

- § -

Not ten minutes later I heard the purr of his Indian. I realized then that I really should have taken a shower. But, honestly, could you blame me? I just could not wait to see him.

Okay, I admit, I was smitten. And to think, I thought I despised this guy 24 hours ago.

Weird.

Then I saw him park his bike on the black top and start walking over to me on the swings. My heart skipped a beat. I mean, here was this totally hot, buff guy walking toward_ me_. This guy that could get practically any girl, but he wanted ME, yes _ME_.

I think things are actually going right in my life for once, you know? Alert the press, Jess Mastriani is having a normal moment in her whacked out life.

It's a sign of the apocalypse.

He sat down on the swing next to me and dug his feet in the sand below us. Then he dragged his face back up and his eyes met mine.

It was like time froze for that one moment. It was special, sacred. And that was really when I knew that I more than liked this guy. I liked him all along, even when I was dating Kevin. From the first day I met him in detention, really. And now its more than just attraction . . . it's the way he makes me feel when I'm a round him. He makes me feel happy and important and not like Kevin made me feel. Sure, Kevin was a good kisser and he was attractive, but that's really all he had. He wasn't intelligent nor did he make me feel like I was loved. He said he loved me, but maybe he just loved certain aspects of me, not the _real_ me.

Okay, that's enough. Into reality now.

The moment passed soon enough, but I felt like I was lost when I looked into those light blue eyes. Eyes that were so light blue, they were the color of fog. And those lips . . .

Well, let's not get carried away.

"So," he said, after a long moment of silence. "What - uh - how was your day?"

I gave him a warm smiled. "As good as working behind a steam table can be," I said and suppressed a chuckle, as did he.

"You get paid, though, don't you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I do. But I always thought it wasn't nearly as much as I deserve."

He laughed again. And we fell into silence once again. It wasn't one of those unbearable, uncomfortable silences. It was comfortable. Kind of too comfortable, actually.

Then his face turned serious. I searched his eyes and the rest of his face for some emotion, but he showed none. "Are you all right? I mean, after what happened at the party, you're probably still a little shaken up . . ."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Really, I am. I don't like what he did, but I'm dealing with it."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"NO!" I practically shrieked. "God, no! They'd kill me if they knew I went to a frickin' kegger."

"Jess, no they wouldn't. Not when they realized what he did to you!"

I sighed. "They wouldn't trust me ever again. And I need the trust they still have for me." They wouldn't let me go out with you if they knew, I said mentally.

I mean, sure, I could tell them that he was the one that saved me, but they still would never trust me ever again. Never ever again.

"Don't you see though? He'll get away with what he did to you, Jess. And he might . . . do that to other girls down the road."

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "I know. You don't understand though. All my life I've wanted to be the good girl that my mother wanted me to be. But I never was. And when my mother realizes that I went to a party and almost got raped, it would break her heart . . ."

He heaved a sigh. "Believe it or not, I know how you feel."

I chuckled humorlessly. "You almost got raped too? Wow, it's a small world."

He ignored my comment and went on. "I love my mom to death. But I . . . well, I did some things behind her back that weren't . . . good. Needless to say, she found out about it and she didn't trust me again for a while. I only recently gained that trust back. I've straightened my act out."

"Wait, is that why you're on probation?"

He nodded grimly.

"Oh," I said, putting all of the pieces together. Well, except I didn't know what he was on probation for.

I was about to ask him what exactly he was on probation for when he goes, "Don't, Mastriani. I know what you're going to say, so don't."

I folded my arms across my chest and said, "Fine." I tried to act like I was mad, but it was too funny, because I couldn't keep a straight face. I still really wanted to know. But I figured he'd tell me when he was ready. I mean, we technically weren't even going out. _Hanging_ out, sure, but going out? No, not yet. Unfortunately.

I dropped it for the time being and started swinging, since we were still on the swings. "Wow," I said as I started pumping my legs. "I don't know when the last time I did this was."

"Yeah," he laughed. "It's been a while." But he didn't start swinging. I guess it wasn't all that manly to be swinging on a swing set.

I jumped off the swing, landing on my feet, and said, "Come on, let's go somewhere."

He got up and came over to me. "Okay. Where?"

I thought for a minute. Then I smiled. "How about Chick's?"

He laughed. "You liked that place, huh?"

I grinned. "It feels more like home than home does."

And then we got on his bike and went to Chick's. That night was something I'd remember forever.

We walked in the place and Rob told Chick what we wanted. "It's good to see you back here, little lady," Chick said when he saw me.

I smiled and said, "It's good to see you too."

Rob and I ate when the food was done and talked a little afterward. But thing that was so memorable didn't happen until I stood up, pulling Rob along with me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I turned to him and said, "You'll see."

Then I dragged him outside to where we were the first time he kissed me.

He looked at me in confusion. I said, "I feel really horrible about how I reacted the first time we were here. And . . . I want to make it up to you."

He was still confused, but it quickly went away when I leaned up and kissed him. The kiss lasted a pretty long time. I could feel his tongue slip into my mouth, creating the utmost of nice sensations to course through me. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and mine were around his neck.

Then we pulled away. Oxygen _is_ essential, you know.

"Wow," he said.

I grinned but didn't comment on it. Then I asked him curiously, "So . . . is this a . . . date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

I pretended to think a minute, then said, "Yes, I do."

He grinned and kissed me again.

We were officially going out. It was amazing.

_**Rob's POV**_

It was way better than the first kiss. WAY better, I'm telling you. I didn't even expect it at all. But, man, it was . . . amazing.

And to think, a guy like _him_ got to experience that often. Or, as often as she kissed _him_, which I don't really like to think about.

And, well, I guess she's officially _my_ girlfriend. Not his. Not anymore. And she seems like she likes me. I mean, if the way she kissed me had anything to do with it.

Man, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry that Rob' POV is short. I added it in at the last minute, because I totally forgot it altogether.**

**Anywho, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**-sniffle- Oh, this is the last time I'm probably going to be doing this. Now that you can actually REPLY to your reviews. Well, actually, I think that's kind of cool though. At least they're making an effort.**

**sing to the stars -** Uhm . . . okay. Please refrain from doing freaky dances. lol

**flonshoe - **thanks for understanding, Lauren. But I will try and work on Inferiority, I promise.

**Musically Obsessed** - Hey, Katie! Didn't know you had a FFN account. Well, thanks for reviewing.

**The Cee Factor **- You'll wanna kick his ass even more in this chapter. Oh, and his mother's.

**Mediatorgrrl** - the more reviews the better, MG.

* * *

**I think this chapter is longer, for those who were asking me to make it longer. I tried okay? Oh, and there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I just couldn't get them to not talk, you know? Whatever.**

**

* * *

**

Summary: (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.

**Disclaimer:** Meg Cabot owns everything, not me. Give her all the praise!**

* * *

**

**Waiting Patiently**

**Chapter 8**

_Jess's POV_

I was sitting in the living room two days later - we had a four day weekend for school, because of President's Day or something like that.

I was absentmindedly watching tv. You know, when you're trying to focus, but you really can't because you've got something on your mind. Yeah, that.

The thing that was on my mind?

I hadn't spoken to Rob for two days, since we were at the park. He hasn't called me or stopped by. Okay, so I don't even think he knows my number, but he could have looked it up or something. I know our number is in the phone book. And me? Yeah, I was too chicken to call him, but I did look it up in the phone book. At least I made some kind of effort.

My stomach growled.

I got up and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed an orange and started peeling it. It was then that I heard the doorbell ring.

Figuring it was just Ruth, I walked over to the door and opened it.

Imagine my surprise to see Rob standing there looking uncomfortable.

I knitted my brows. "What are you doing here?"

He looked troubled, like something bad had just happened to him. "I need to talk to you."

My heart stopped beating. Was he breaking up with me? All ready?

What the hell did I do?

"Um, okay," I replied, trying to act nonchalant. "Do you want to come in?"

"Is anyone else home?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "No. My dad is at the restaurant, my mom is out shopping, and my brothers are out with their girlfriends."

He nodded. "Okay, then I guess so."

I opened the door wider and let him in, leading him to the living room. I sat down on the couch, gesturing for him to do so too. He did and turned to face me. "So," I said, "what do you - uh - need to talk about?"

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this anymore, but," he broke off and sighed. "Kevin filed a lawsuit against me," he said bluntly.

"What?" I practically yelled.

He nodded. "Yeah, he did. I have the paper right here." He handed me the paper and I read it carefully.

After I finished reading, I looked back up at Rob. "You have got to be kidding me," I said.

I shook his head. "I wish."

"But you didn't do anything wrong!" I protested.

"I know," he said. "But they only know one side of it. And I can't do anything about it."

I stared at the rug. I knew what I had to do, but that could get me in trouble and I'd lose my parents' trust.

But Rob didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't deserve to have to go through this. He was only protecting me from Kevin. Okay, he may have beat the shit out of Kevin (more so than he might have needed to), but come on, the guy was a jerk; he deserved to get the shit beat out of him.

I just didn't want anyone else to know what Kevin did to me. I wanted it to stay in the past.

But telling someone was the right thing to do, for Rob's sake.

I brought my head back up and looked him square in the face. "You need to leave. I have to go somewhere."

Rob looked shocked. Like he didn't believe what he was hearing. He thought I was just trying to get rid of him. I guess I was, but not in the sense that he was probably thinking.

He left. Then I found Mike's car keys and took his car. He was at Claire's, which was literally like five feet away, so he didn't need his car.

Showtime.

- § -

I knocked on his front door. I was standing out there, freezing my ass off and whimpering inside. I was afraid of what he did to me and I just couldn't stand to be less than a foot away from him. But I had to be strong, for Rob.

The door opened and there stood Kevin's mom. She narrowed her eyes at me and said harshly, "What do you want?"

"Um," I tittered nervously, "can I speak to Kevin?"

"No, you cannot speak to him. Because of you, he can't even see out of his right eye."

Okay, I was angry now. "Because of ME? Why because of me?" I demanded angrily.

"Because you were so goddamn slutty that you sent your new boyfriend after him," she growled.

I laughed with no humor. "Is that what Kevin told you? God, you are naive. You really want to know what happened? I'll tell you if you want to know."

She glared at me. "I believe my son. He did nothing wrong."

I clenched my teeth and balled my fists. "Sexually harassing someone is doing nothing wrong? Is that what you think?"

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Yeah," I said. "I wouldn't put out for your son, and when he saw I was talking to a friend who happened to be male, he got me alone and tried to rape me."

"I don't believe that."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Oh? You don't? Fine, I'll show you the bruises he gave me two nights ago."

That was when Kevin came up behind his mom. "Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you, Kevin," I said unhappily.

He noticed my tone and winced. Or maybe it was because his face was hurting so much. Wow, Rob really did do a number on him.

He looked at his mom and must have mouthed something or whatever, because she walked off in a huff. He invited me in, and, grudgingly, I went in.

Why was he being so nice to me?

"Why are you pressing charges against Rob?" I asked bluntly and angrily.

He narrowed his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, my face is a little screwed up thanks to him."

"You know, he wouldn't have done that if you hadn't tried to - to . . . rape me."

"What?" he asked, like he really had no clue what I was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me. You may have been drunk, but you weren't that drunk to not know what you were doing."

"I did? What - Jess, I had no idea, I swear. I—"

"Save it, Kevin. If you drop this lawsuit on Rob, I won't tell anyone about what you did to me. Deal?"

He hesitated. That was when his mom came back in.

"No," she spat. "No deal."

"Mom—"

"No, Kevin. I knew this girl was trouble form the moment I met her. I knew she'd cause you pain and trouble. Whores like her aren't even worth it. And I really don't see where you get off saying my son tried to rape you."

"Don't you _ever_ call me a whore again. You know, Kevin was my first boyfriend. And he tried to get me in bed with him on several occasions, but I refused. I didn't want to become what you say I am."

She glared at me again. She came over to me and grabbed my arm and hissed, "Get out of my house. Now!"

"Fine, I will. But, like I said, you better drop the charge if you don't want me to tell the authorities of what your son did."

"My son is innocent, you dirty slut," she hissed and threw me out of the house.

Fine, if they are going to be that way, then I _will_ go to the authorities. I'll tell them everything Kevin did to me.

- § -

I did it. I went down to the police station and confessed everything. I even put on a little poor, injured girl act. And, I have to say, they bought the act.

I showed them some of my bruises and they took me over to the local hospital to give me a full scan. They called my parents, which I _really_ didn't want them to do. But, it was for Rob. I had to do it for Rob.

One of the doctors at the hospital gave me a full check. Thank god it was a female or else I would have freaked out, seriously. She was nice too. She actually talked normal to me and didn't lie to me like a norma doctor would.

"Jess," she said, as she was checking my thighs. She said that was the most important place to check, because that's where most bruises are from a sexual assault. I don't think I have to explain why. "Can you tell me exactly what happened? If you don't want to you don't have to, but it would be helpful."

I nodded and said, "Okay." I told her everything/ Not just what Kevin did to me, or what went down at the party. But I also told her about Rob and how we had been fighting and everything.

"And Rob," she said, "you like him a lot?"

I blushed and nodded.

She chuckled. "It's nothing to be timid about. It seems to me, actually, that you more than just like him a lot, if you know what I mean."

I grinned. "You got me. But . . . just don't tell him. I just got together with him. I don't want to freak him out."

She rolled her eyes. "God, for being psychic, you really are blind. From what you said he did to your ex, it seems like he really does care about you."

I ignored the psychic crack, because I knew she was just joking. "It's complicated."

"Yes, I know it is. Love always is," she said, almost like she was regretting something.

She finished checking me and recorded the last few things she found. Then she put it away in a file and set it down on the counter.

"Okay, you're all good to go. Now I have to make a copy of this and give it to the nice policemen."

I smiled and thanked her and attempted to leave.

I say attempted, because the doctor stopped me. "Jess," she said. "My advice for your little love problem? Let him come to you."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, "now leave."

I did and walked out of the room and into the waiting room where my parents were. I honestly didn't feel like facing them right then, but I had no choice.

"Oh, honey," my mom said, standing up and hugging me. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I shrugged. "Because I didn't want to have to go through all of this."

My dad looked confused. "Then why _did_ you tell?"

See, my dad was the one that saw past everything. He saw past the whole sexual assault thing and focused on what everyone else ignored.

"Kevin filed a lawsuit against Rob," I said bluntly.

My mom knitted her eyebrows. "Rob?"

Oh, right, I never told them about him.

I sighed, exasperated. "Can we talk about this when we get home?"

"Honey," my mom said, "we have to go back to the police station to file the complaint."

I groaned. "Will this ever stop?"

"Sweetie, if you want him to get what he deserves, then you have to go through with this."

"Whatever," I said and slumped into one of the seats in the waiting room. We had to wait for Dr. Harris, the doctor that checked me, to finish making that copy.

She came out a few moments later and handed the paper to my father. Then we went over to the police station and they wrote up a police report.

"Ma'am," one of the policemen said.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"This may not hold up in court. You don't have all that much evidence. I foyu had come the night it happened, or the day after, you would have had a chance, but I'm not so sure now . . ."

Damnit! Why can't anything go right?

My parents talked with the officer, but nothing else came of it.

I just wanted to help Rob. I didn't want him to have to go through something like that, especially since I know he's not exactly at peace with authority.

* * *

**Review, por favor.**

**Oh, yeah, Spanglish rules.**


	10. Chapter 9

**12 review. You guys rule, seriously. That's why, at my convenience, I have decided to give you a six page update. Still not that much, but I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer. Hoping being the operative word there. Don't get your hopes up. **

**But anyway, thatnks for reviewing everyone!

* * *

**

**Summary:** (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.

**Disclaimer:** Meg Cabot owns everything, not me. Give her all the praise!

**

* * *

**

**Waiting Patiently**

**Chapter 9**

"You what?" Rob exploded. I don't really see why he was so mad, since all I was doing was helping him.

Oh, yeah, I told Rob what I did. You know, about going to the police and everything. I, of course, didn't tell him about going over to Kevin's house. No, he would definitely freak if I told him that.

"What's your problem?" I demanded. "I was only trying to help _you_, Rob."

"Yeah, well, I don't _need_ help, okay, Mastriani? I . . . I need to deal with this on my own." He ran a shaky hand through his hair, a sure sign of nervousness and frustration.

I closed my eyes for a moment, but then realized that wasn't such a hot idea, since I was still standing up. I nearly tripped and fell. I went and sat down on his bed.

He started pacing the floorboards, trying to figure out what to do, I guess.

"Don't you see though, Rob? If I can win this, he won't be able to press charges against you anymore. Because the reason you beat the shit out of him was because of what he did to me—"

He stopped pacing. "I know! Okay? I know, Mastriani. I know." He sighed and started pacing again. "But what if you don't win? You all ready told me that the cop said you didn't have a good chance."

"I have to, Rob. Don't you have faith?"

He turned around and narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't pull that God-bullshit on me."

Okay, that was the last straw.

I stood up. "You know what? Fine. Maybe I will just drop everything. I will, okay? Will that make you happy? Because that's all I've been trying to do lately: make you happy. Because I know that you don't deserve this."

He just looked at me, not even flinching from the harshness of my words.

"Why are you taking it all out on me? All I did was try and make things right, but you don't care." I sighed. "Maybe I should just go."

His angry face disappeared and was replaced with guilt. "No. Look, I'm sorry. I - don't go. Please."

I turned back to him. "Then stop making me feel like shit."

He looked surprised when I said that. "I . . . Jess, I didn't mean anything I said. I was just mad."

"Oh, wow, I couldn't tell," I said sarcastically.

He came over to me and grasped my hips, pulling me into him. "Please," he whispered. "Forgive me."

Okay, so I forgave him. I mean, it was kind of hard to think properly when he was that close to me. I could yell at him from a distance, but when he was that close, my thought process just shut down.

"Okay," I said. "I forgive you."

He smiled. "Good," he whispered. Then he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. This wasn't just any normal kiss either. This was a make-up kiss.

Okay, shut up.

My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. I opened my mouth. He slipped his tongue in, creating the weirdest sensation in the pit of my stomach. I wanted more.

He understood my wants and needs. He walked me over to his bed, while still keeping our mouths connected. He sat down and pulled me onto him, so I was straddling his lap.

I felt a little uncomfortable at first, sitting on his lap. But when he slipped his hand under my shirt, I quickly forgot.

His hand was stroking my side, almost tickling me. It was a sensation that I wish I felt everyday. But because of being a teenager, I don't think it would happen everyday. Parents can be strict, you know.

Then his hands moved up toward my bra. It felt good and everything; no, it felt _really_ good. But I just had this feeling that he was going to fast. I couldn't keep up with him.

So I pulled away.

He opened his eyes, which held mere astonishment. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

I shook my head and unraveled his arms from around me. "I - it's just . . . you're moving a little too fast for me." I shook my head again. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I'm glad you told me." Then he gave me a heart-warming smile.

See, the thing is, when Kevin and I did this, it felt good and all, but even if I did object, he would keep doing it. He wouldn't listen to me. Unless, of course, I pushed him off the bed. Then he would listen. I actually had to do that on one occasion. But let's not get into that right now.

I glanced at the clock on his dresser. 3:37 PM.

Great, I had 23 more minutes with him before I had to go home. We were going out to dinner tonight for some benefit that Mastriani's was holding. And I had to be home by 4:00 to get ready.

Wait, maybe I could invite Rob. His mom works at Mastriani's so why not?

"Hey, Rob," I said, breaking the silence that fell over his room after we stopped - uh . . . exploring - each other.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"Do you wanna come with me to the benefit?" I asked. The ending of my question sounded a little squeaky, but hopefully he didn't notice that.

He seemed a little hesitant at first, but then he gave in. "Sure," he said.

I grinned widely. "Great." I glanced back at the clock: 3:46 PM. I should probably be getting back.

He read my mind. He picked up his keys off his dresser and said, "C'mon."

No need to tell me twice.

"I'll be back here in a half hour, okay?" he said to me as he was dropping me off at my house.

I took the helmet off and stored it in the little compartment on the back of his bike. I nodded at his question. "Yeah," I said. "See ya then."

He gave me that half-amused, half-disgusted smile that made me melt, then drove off.

I walked in my house and yelled, "I'm home!"

My mom saw me through the foyer doors and yelled for me to come in the kitchen. I would have rather gone upstairs to my room, but I obliged.

"What's up?" I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Who was that boy?" she asked curiously.

I had no clue what she was talking about. "What boy?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't play dumb with me, Jessica. I saw the boy that dropped you off. Who was he?"

"Oh," I said, realizing what she meant. I could tell she all ready knew that he was a 'Grit'. "him?"

She waited there impatiently as I tried to come up with an answer. I realized then that I forgot to explain who Rob was when we came back from the police station the other day.

"That's Rob," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rob?" she questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, _Rob_," I replied.

"And why is this Rob character dropping you off? And on a motorcycle no less."

"Uh, because I happen to like motorcycles," I replied. "And Rob is the guy I was telling you about at the police station. He's the guy that beat the sh—crap out of Kevin. The guy Kevin filed a lawsuit against."

Huh. Maybe I shouldn't have included that last bit.

"He has a lawsuit filed against him?" she asked incredulously. "Jessica! Why are you associating with a boy like that!"

I looked at her in outrage. "Didn't you just hear a word I said? He's the guy that caught Kevin when he was assaulting me! He stopped him! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Jessica, he's a Grit, I can all ready tell. And I don't want my only daughter dating a _Grit_," she said and shuddered on the word 'Grit'.

I narrowed my eyes at her and glared. "Grit. That's all you care about. Well, in that case, I suppose you'll _love_ the fact that I invited him to the benefit tonight." And with that, I stormed up the stairs.

My mother tried talking to me after that, but I locked my door so no one could get in. I didn't have much time until Rob would be coming over. And I wanted to look nice for him.

Nice but casual.

I put on this black prairie skirt that I got last weekend when I went shopping with Ruth. Actually, she kind of picked it out, saying I needed more skirts. I guess she's right though.

I only have two skirts. A jean mini and this one.

But anyway, I put that one on with a green sash belt and a green camisole. I put my black zip hoodie over that. Then I put some mascara on and combed my hair out and I was good to go.

I found my pair of ugg slipper things and slipped them on with some stockings underneath and then went downstairs.

I heard my mom and dad arguing from the top of the stairs. They were arguing over me. Awesome.

I bounded down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where they were still bickering.

My dad looked at me when I entered and took in my outfit. He raised an eyebrow, but then shook it off. "Jess, is what your mother says true?"

"What?" I asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

He rolled his eyes. "That you invited a . . . Grit to dinner with us tonight?"

He had a hard time saying that word - 'Grit'. He wasn't stereotypical, like my dear mother. He was very welcoming and understanding. He didn't judge people before he got to know them. That's why I prefer him over my mom.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mother and all, but she can be a major pain in the ass.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Dad, he's not . . . he's a good guy. Like I told Mom before, he's the guy that stopped Kevin when he was . . . you know."

He looked at me curiously. Then he turned back to my mom. "Toni . . . what have you got against this boy? You haven't even_ met_ him yet. And Jess says he stopped Kevin in the act." He sighed. "Could he possibly be that bad?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Yes, he could. He has a motorcycle, Joe."

I glared at her. "Oh, and Dad, he's Mary's son."

"Mary?"

"Mary Wilkins. One of the employees at your restaurant."

He smiled. He even ignored the whole motorcycle thing too. "See, Toni? He's Mary's son. Mary's a good woman. Surely she would have raised him right."

My mom still looked defiant, but she said, "Fine," and went back to preparing the platter that she was making for the benefit.

A few minutes later I heard the purr of Rob's Indian outside. I ran outside to greet him.

He took off his helmet and shook his hair out. I shuddered - a good shudder, mind you. God, he was hot. He was a little dressed up too. He was wearing a button down shirt, but he was also wearing a pair of jeans. Beggars can't be choosers, I guess.

He smiled at me and looked me up and down. "What's the occasion?" he asked jokingly.

I shook my head and went over to him and gave him a hug. He seemed shocked to say the least. But then he hugged me back - not much, but I guess it was for the sake of his masculinity.

Then I gave him a peck on the lips and said, "Okay, um, you kind of have to meet my parents."

He looked fazed. When I questioned his lack of shock, he said, "Mastriani, I would have declined the offer if I didn't want to meet your parents."

* * *

**Sorry for stopping there, but I want to make the benefit the next chapter, so yeah. But PLEASE review for me!**


	11. Chapter 10

**This wasn't that long of an update, was it? Two weeks isn't all that bad.**

**But anyway, I'll tell you why it took me two weeks to update.**

**One: My ipod. It's been driving me nuts. You would think that for almost $300 the thing wouldn't break too easily. I dropped my purse and the damn hard drvie broke. I went to the apple site to see what I could do and I did EVERYTHING it said and it made it worse! Then tonight my friend came over and we were in my room and I showed her my ipod and what it was doing. I just got so fed up that I chucked it against my floor. Instead of breaking even more, it fixed it. Reeeeeally weird, but I'm happy. I don't have to get a new one. For now.**

**Two: School. The place we all have to attend, and yet the place we all hate. **

**Now on with the chapter.

* * *

**

**Summary:** (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.

**Disclaimer:** Meg Cabot owns everything, not me. 

* * *

Waiting Patiently

Chapter 10

Rob's POV

Okay, so meeting her parents wasn't what I had expected.

This is what I _had_ expected: her dad to automatically hate me and say that I could not date her, but her mother would try and convince her husband that it was okay.

Completely not what happened. It was the opposite actually. Well, okay, her mom didn't say that I couldn't date her. Her mom didn't say anything actually, but she sure didn't look happy about it. I offered my hand for her to shake but she just glared at me.

When I asked Jess about it on the way over to her father's restaurant, she said that she was stereotypical, but her father was the accepting one.

Oh, great, so now I have to impress her mom.

I said something like that to Jess. She smiled and just said, "Don't worry about it."

Well, I was going to worry about it. How could I date the girl that I like _a lot_ when her mom hates me? It just didn't feel right.

Not to mention I'm still on probation and this whole lawsuit thing could make it a lot worse. God, if her mom gets wind of my probation, she'll probably ban me from seeing her daughter until she's forty.

I don't know what I'd do if that happened. Die, probably.

Okay, maybe something a little _less_ dramatic, but still.

Well anyway, we left her house before her parents and arrived there a good ten minutes later. My mom was all ready there, preparing for the benefit. Jess's dad hired her about a few weeks ago.

My mom came right up to us when we went through the back to put our jackets away. She looked at me, then at Jess and said, "Oh, is this that wonderful girl you've been rambling on about?" and she went over and hugged her. How more embarrassing could you get?

Needless to say, I was blushing. I knew Jess saw it because she had this cute little smirk on her face.

"Yeah, Mom," I finally answered, "this is her." But it really wasn't necessary to answer, since she all ready hugged her and everything, but whatever.

Jess beamed. "It's great to finally meet you, Mrs. Wilkins."

My mom beamed right back at her. "Oh, sweetie, call me Mary. And its great to finally meet you too."

I rolled my eyes. "Not to interrupt or anything, but where's the food?"

Jess laughed and said, "Rob you have to wait until some of the people get here first." Then she corrected herself. "No, actually, you have to wait until after my dad makes his speech, then you can dig in."

"Great," I muttered.

My mom looked at me and shook her head. She mouthed something to me when Jess wasn't looking. 'She's a keeper' was what I think she mouthed. But I could be mistaken.

'I know' I mouthed back before Jess came over and steered me in the direction of the eating area.

"So," she said, "your mom seems nice."

"Yeah, to everyone else," I muttered.

Well, that's not true. My mom is really nice, but she bugs me a lot, especially when it comes to girls. I can tell all ready that she's going to be bugging me a lot about Jess.

"Oh, come on, I doubt she beats you. I mean, you're like, what, twice her size?"

I laughed. "Something like that."

We sat down in a booth at the far end of the restaurant. We sat across from each other.

She looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. "So . . . um, what happened to your father?"

Oh, that's why. I looked down at the table for a moment, then brought my eyes back to her. "He walked out when I was little."

Her face fell. "Oh, Rob. I'm—"

I put my hand up. "Don't say it, Mastriani. You had nothing to do with it, so you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know," she said, "but I feel horrible. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

She smiled reassuringly at me reached across the table, squeezing my left hand. And let me tell you, that little gesture made me just want to lean across the table and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

There were other things I would have liked to do to her then, but I think they're just a little bit too inappropriate to include here.

Jess's POV

My parents walked in then. My dad walked in first and smiled at us. Then my mom looked over at us and saw that my hand was on top of his and that we were sitting near each other and scowled.

Jeez. Just give me a chance, will ya?

Actually, I guess I all ready blew that chance with Kevin.

Peachy.

Ten minutes flew by. Soon enough, Mastriani's was packed to the max and my dad was at the podium beginning his speech.

"Ahem," he said. Everyone turned their attention to him. He was very well respected. "It's a pleasure having all of you here tonight, especial to celebrate something as special and meaningful as this—"

And that's basically when I tuned out.

I was a little bored just sitting there with Rob (I refused to sit with my mom after the way she behaved with Rob earlier, but she had Mike, Douglas, Tasha, and Claire to keep her company anyway as they listened to my dad's speech), trying to tune out all of the boring stuff my dad was saying. Sure, it was all for a good cause and everything, we all knew that, but couldn't we just get to the food?

I looked over at Rob and I could tell he was bored as hell too. He tried to look like he was actually interested in what my dad had to say, but he was failing miserably.

So I took my foot as gracefully as I could and tapped his leg with it. He flinched a little, but I guess he just figured it was an accident. So, naturally, I did it again.

He looked at me questioningly and raised his eyebrows.

"You wanna get outta here?" I whispered.

He smiled, like he was grateful for the request. I took that as a yes.

I grabbed his arm and we got up without attracting as much attention as we could and slunk out the back door.

"God!" I said as soon as we were out of hearing distance of the restaurant. "That was so boring. Look, I'm sorry for dragging you into this, R—"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. "I want to be here," he stressed. "Anywhere with you is like heaven."

I took in his scent. He smelled like soap. Like he had just gotten out of the shower. It was a good smell, too. Its like he didn't try and impress me, but he did.

I don't really like men who wear cologne all that often anyway. Kevin did and it drove me nuts.

I smiled up at him, gazing into his fog-colored eyes. "Heaven," I whispered, repeating the word he used. My lips curved into a smile as I leaned up and kissed him tenderly on his sweet, luscious lips.

He seemed a little unsure for a moment (I couldn't blame him, though. We _were_ in the back of my dad's restaurant), but then I pressed my front side to his more and he seemed to oblige.

Ah, the many choices a woman has.

Hehe.

We kissed normally for a little while, like, without tongue. I just wanted it to be simple and he respected that. And I liked that he respected that - respected _me_, unlike some people I knew. Not to mention any names or anything.

His hands slid to my waist, drawing me even closer to him. My hands, instinctively, wrapped around his neck, getting his lips as close to mine as possible.

We just could not get enough of each other.

Stupid teenage hormones.

We got a little more involved - tongue-action to be exact. Screw respect. It felt too good to really care, then.

But - uh, then I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

I immediately untangled myself from Rob and turned to the person who had interrupted us.

Oh, they'd pay later...

"Doug?" I asked, my mouth dry. Oh, shit. My eldest brother just saw me making out with ym boyfriend.

He looked at Rob, obviously disapproving of him, then back at me. "What are you doing out here?" he asked sharply.

I looked back at Rob and gave him an we-just-got-busted-by-my-older-brother look. He just looked blankly back at me.

"I'm sure you know why I'm out here, Douglas," I replied just as sharply.

He sniffed. "Jess, come back inside, you'll catch a cold."

"I'll be back in a moment. Go back inside." I turned back to Rob to apologize, but then remembered something. "And for God's sakes, don't tell Mom!"

He cracked a smile at that. Well, at least I got him to smile. And besides, Mike's the one that usually tells Mom, not Douglas. "Whatever. Just...be back soon or else I _am_ going to tell Mom."

"Fine, fine," I said and turned back to Rob.

I heard the door shut behind us and started apologizing profusely.

Rob just laughed. "Mastriani, slow down. It's okay. Besides, I'm sure that was more embarrassing for you then it was for me."

I stopped immediately. "Hey!" I glared at him.

Quick change of emotions for me. Although...I did still want to jump his bones.

He laughed again. "Come on, let's go back inside."

I was still mad, but I still nodded and followed him inside. I didn't want my anger to get in the way of Doug not telling my mom. I knew what she would do if she found out her only daughter was in the back parking lot of the restaurant, making out with her boyfriend.

To put it simply: she'd freak.

We took our seats in the booth we were in before. My dad's speech was just ending. "...Once again, I'd like to thank everybody who is here tonight. Now, without further ado...let's eat!" He stepped off the stage, away from the podium, and walked over to the table my mom and brothers were at and sat down.

The waiters and waitresses came out and took the lids off of the buffet food.

Yes, it was a buffet. And yes, I was going to pig out, regardless of my boyfriend being with me. He'd just have to live with my piggish food habits.

We got up and got our food, then sat back down in the booth. I was about to dig in (TWO plates, thank you very much), when my cell phone rang. The one I had to keep on me at all times.

I looked at Rob. He was looking at me curiously.

I groaned when it kept ringing. I knew I had to answer it, or else they'd keep calling.

I excused myself and went out the back door again.

"WHAT!" I screamed into the phone. Needless to say, whichever FED was on the other line was pretty astonished.

"J-Jessica?" questioned Jill. Oh, it was only her. Well, if it wasn't Allen or Krantz...

"Oh, Jill, it's just you. Sorry, I thought you were Krantz or something..." I apologized again.

She laughed a little, but I could tell she was still a little shocked about my outburst. "Right. Well, there is something pretty important that I need to tell you, Jess..." she trailed off.

"Well, spit it out! I don't have all night, Jill."

She sighed. "We need you at Crane, Jessica. Immediately."

"What? Jill, I can't. I'm at a benefit at my dad's restaurant. I can't jut _walk out_. Besides, I didn't even get to eat yet, 'cause you interrupted me."

I heard the door open and shut behind me. I spun around. Rob was standing there.

"Hold on, Jill," I said and covered the receiver part.

"Rob, what the hell are you doing out here? Go back inside."

He looked at me incredulously. "Is everything all right?" he asked, ignoring my...insistence.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yes, everything is fine."

I took my hand away and ignored Rob behind me. "Jill, I can't go tonight. I have to stay for the benefit—"

"Jessica, I really am sorry, but Dr. Krantz insists that you come. You are the only person that can locate this person—"

"Wait. What person? Please tell me that you are not interrupting my nice dinner to ask me to find a GODDAMN CRIMINAL!"

"Jessica, it's more than that—"

"I don't CARE! This can't wait until tomorrow?" Ha, yeah, because then I'd be missing school and not dinner.

She sighed, exasperated. "No, Jessica, it can't."

I had to sit down. This was just not happening right now.

And I was aware that Rob was still standing behind me, very confused.

I sat down on the railing, making sure I didn't fall off. "Put Krantz on."

"Jessica, he's really busy right now. I can't just—"

"I don't fucking _care_. You interrupt my dinner to tell me to come down to Crane, but you can't get your supervisor on the phone? What, you think he'll think lesser of you because you couldn't convince a seventeen year old psychic to come to the supposed closed military building that is an hour out of said psychic's way?" I was seething, and, obviously, very sarcastic. I just couldn't fathom how these people could be so unreasonable. They couldn't just wait until tomorrow? I'd gladly go down there to get out of school.

She sighed. A few minutes later I heard Krantz's voice come on. "Jessica, you really have to come down here immediately. We'll send a car for you if its that difficult for you to get here."

"Dr. K, it's not the driving that I care about. It's just that you guys think you can call me up whenever you want and do stupid freaking tests on me and shit." I wasn't thinking then, so that's why I said what I said next. "You know what? I quit. I fucking quit, Krantz. I can't take this anymore."

And I hung up.

I turned back to Rob and he was looking at me in a really shocked way. He opened his mouth to say something, but I just grabbed the door knob and said, "Don't ask," and went inside and started to eat my dinner. But I wasn't even hungry anymore. So much for my appetite.

That was when I realized what I had just done.

I just quit my psychic job. Which means that the Feds will probably be after me again for a while.

Welcome to my shitty life.

* * *

**A/N - Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. So...review? As a Christmas prezzy?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Another chapter. Happy?

* * *

**

Summary: (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.

**Disclaimer:** Meg Cabot owns everything, not me.

* * *

**Waiting Patiently**

**Chapter 11**

**Jess's POV**

They tried calling back. So I just turned the damn phone off. I wasn't bothered for the rest of the night.

At least they were giving me some space. I knew the next day they would be at my house, begging me to come back.

But I wouldn't. They treated me like I was a stupid experiment, like all I was to them was a way to catch criminals. It wasn't _me_ that they wanted, it was my stupid ability. My stupid ability to find stupid missing people.

Normally it would be pretty cool, but the way its made my life so far...I just wish I did not have it anymore. Then this whole burden thing would be over. I could go back to living my life and be the girl who beat up football players and who was in detention everyday after school.

Hey, I didn't say I had an awesome reputation. But that's what I am known for.

So the rest of the benefit I tried forgetting about what I had just done. Rob didn't bring it up; he knew it was a sore subject, just like I knew his dad was. I guess he was returning the favor.

I didn't even want to be there anymore. I just wanted to go home and curl up in my bed and fall asleep. But no, I couldn't do that.

Well, I _could_, but this was my dad's time to be in the spotlight. I couldn't ruin that by leaving.

Though, I don't know what me being here is any benefit. Oh well.

So I stood the rest of it out. I waited until all of the guests left, then I went in the back and told my parents what happened.

I told Rob to go wait in the other room, because it wouldn't be pretty, seeing me fight with my parents. After he assured me it was okay, I went off to find my parents.

To say they were shocked would be an enormous understatement. They weren't too pleased either.

"Jessica!" my mother said, once I explained everything to her. "That was the only way that they would keep out of our lives. They're going to be pestering us again."

"I know, Mom," I said and sighed. "But they always expect me to do _whatever_ they want, _whenever_ they want. It's really starting to piss me off."

My mother sighed heavily. "Jessie, you really have to work with that temper of yours. I know it must be stressful, but you have to learn to control it."

"Control it? Mom, they bother me every single _day_! It's too much for me!" My mom knew that my temper was getting out of hand again. She tried to shush me. "How would you like to have people that you don't even know poking and prodding you and testing you for God only knows what, and telling you to look at pictures of freaking missing people because they are supposedly 'wanted'!"

"Jessie," my Mom said. She was trying to calm me down. "I know, honey. But maybe you just have to work with them a little more."

That was it.

I didn't yell at them anymore. I knew that if I did, I would majorly regret it.

So I walked out of the room in a huff.

I told Rob to take me back to his place. I couldn't bear to talk to my mom anymore that night. She doesn't understand. She'll _never_ understand. She _never has _understood.

****

Rob's POV

I didn't understand any of what she was talking about.

Psychic?

She was a psychic?

It was way too much to handle. I wanted to ask questions, but I knew she was distressed and disoriented, so I didn't ask. I didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she all ready was.

It was weird listening to her conversation with 'Jill'. Who Jill was, I do not know. But, I aim to find out.

All I knew was, she had quite the potty mouth. And quite the temper.

That didn't diminish my...good thoughts about her. If anything, it made her even more sexier to me.

Ahem.

I was really surprised when she asked me to take her back to my place too. I mean, I didn't _mind _or anything, but it just really surprised me. I have no clue why though, it just did.

But I did take her back to my house. After I briefly told my mom I was doing so. She understood and said to give her time. I listened to my mother. She was always right.

So I took her back. The bike ride was enjoyable for me, but she still seemed a bit pissed off about everything.

I parked my bike in the driveway and put both the helmets away and led her up to my house. I took my keys out and unlocked the door. "After you," I said, and she stepped inside. I flipped the light switch on when I stepped in after her.

"Thanks," she said, after we settled in on the couch. "This means a lot to me."

"Anything for you," I said, smiling down at her.

We were both on the living room couch. She had her head lying on my chest and my arms were wrapped around her.

She snuggled into me more and sighed. It was a happy sigh though - a content one. It made me smile more.

Seems like lately I've been smiling a lot. She just makes me that way, I really can't help it.

We watched a movie: some action movie that I can't remember the name of. But you don't know how that made me feel; that a chick that I liked would willingly watch an action movie with me over a chick flick.

This girl is everything I've always dreamed of. I mean _everything_.

Sure, I have gone out with other girls before, but none like her. She was different than all of the other girls at school. She was, well, _smart_. That's not to say that she gets the greatest grades, but she knows what she's talking about. She's street smart.

And that, my friends, will take more places in life, than the ability to multiply and divide fractions. But . . . no offense to any of you smart people out there. Just trying to make a point.

After the movie was over, I realized she was asleep.

Well, I thought_, at least I won't have to worry about a snoring girlfriend when we move in together after high school_.

I thought. 

Wait, _if_ we move in together after high school

God, I'm getting ahead of myself again.

I moved slightly so as not to wake her. She looked so peaceful and I just did not want to disturb that. She has too much on her plate; she at least deserves a little uninterrupted rest, don't you think?

She let out a small sound. For a moment I thought she might have woken up. But after I stayed still for a few minutes, I realized that she was still soundly sleeping.

I moved to get up off the couch, setting her head against the couch pillow. "Don't," she said.

I froze. Was she talking in her sleep?

But she answered my question pretty quickly. "Just stay with me, please," she said, opening her eyes.

Oh, great. I woke her up.

She moved to sit up, but I caught her. "Just go back to sleep," I said. "You need some rest."

She rolled her eyes. "Rest for what? I didn't do much physical exertion today, so I'm not in need of any rest."

Physical exertion?

I guess she realized how that sounded, because she stammered, "Uh - I meant exercising. You know, like a lot of running or whatever."

I smirked. "I know what you meant. But I can see you were stressed back there at the restaurant. Just go back to sleep."

She shook her head at me. Her short hair slightly flicked her in the face. "Too late now. I'm already up."

She may be perfect, but she still is a piece of work. "All right. Fine."

I turned around and went into the kitchen. I grabbed two cans of coke (a diet one for her) from the refrigerator and some pretzels and dip from the pantry. I went back in the living room and put the stuff on the coffee table.

She looked grateful - if her grabbing her Diet Coke and practically downing it in one gulp and - and grabbing a fistful of pretzels and shoving them in her mouth - was any indication. I can't say I blame her though. She really didn't eat anything at the restaurant, having lost her appetite from talking to whoever 'Jill' was. Well, that's what I assume happened anyway.

And, okay, Jess wasn't all that ladylike, as she just proved with the Diet Coke and pretzels. But at least she's not afraid to be herself around me, you know?

Before we left from the restaurant, my mom said it would be okay if Jess slept here tonight. You know, since she didn't seem all that enthused about going home.

So that is what happened. She stayed at my place.

When I told her she could sleep in my bed and I would sleep on the couch, she looked up at me and said, in this really hurt voice, "You're not going to stay with me?"

Why is it, that with just one hurt look, she can make me go weak?

Must be love.

I shook my head, and I replied, trying to pull of nonchalance, "Mastriani, I'm not too sure my mom would like that."

She pouted. And, as sad as it is to say, I gave in.

Hey, it's not like I was giving in to something bad. Holding her in my arms as she sleeps is nice - better than nice. I just don't think it was all that...appropriate, you know?

Well, whatever. Appropriate is not just for us, I guess. Or me, for that matter.

So yeah, we both slept in my bed last night. But sleeping was _all_ we did.

Okay, well, besides the kiss she gave me before she fell asleep. And the way her hand crept under my shirt, lightly going over my stomach, as we kissed. And the way my hand slid under her shirt and inched toward her bra...

I guess I just ruined that. But my point was that we did not have sex. And that was what I would tell my mom the next morning when she figured out I had a girl over - one that I liked _very_ much.

That's the thing, my mom is cool about all of this. She doesn't _mind_ when I have girls over, just as long as we, you know, use protection.

But the thing is, as much as I want to jump her bones, I don't think it's the right time. I mean, we've been going out - officially - for, what, a week? I want Jess to _really_ trust me before we go and do something like that.

So maybe I've had a few one-night-stands in my past - and bad endings to relationships - but that was where I used to live, where the girls didn't really care about commitment; they just wanted to get laid, like I did.

But its different with Jess - and the place I live too. I _want_ to spend time with her. Quality time, getting to know her even more. I want to see her every morning, laying next to me in the bed, when I wake up. I want, as much as I have defied it in the past, commitment.

Wow, I'm really getting in-depth with this, aren't I? I _am_ only 18. Commitment doesn't really come until you start settling down, which is when you're, like, 20-something.

But I want to settle down with her. Eventually.

I respect her as a woman, unlike I've done in the past - but its not like the women really respected me either (I mean, as much as they respected Rob Jr).

(A/N: Author starts cracking up)

Okay, I think I'm done.

When I woke up the next morning, I found Jess still sound asleep, her head resting on my chest.

I glanced at the clock, to find that it was past ten o'clock. Guess we were both tired.

I slipped out of bed without waking her and went downstairs, to find my mom and Gary sitting at the table, laughing over something Gary just said.

My mom looked over at me and smirked. She had this glint in her deep blue eyes (**A/N: I forget what color eyes she has. Anyone wanna enlighten me?) **"Have a good sleep?"

I glared at her. "Yeah, I did, actually," I said, my voice still rusty with sleep.

"So, how is she doing?" she asked, genuinely interested in Jess's well-being.

I shrugged. "I think she's still a little shaken up about what happened to her at that party." Then I remembered last night. "And she's kind of stressed out about whatever happened last night. But she seemed happy when she went to sleep." I kind of regretted saying the last part. I knew my mom wouldn't take it like that, but she would pester me.

"She did, did she?" she asked, the smirk that she still had on her face turning wry.

I groaned. "Mom, just drop it. She's really stressed out about this thing with Kevin and now whatever happened last night..."

Her voice changed. She was serious now. "Rob, honey, speaking of her ex-boyfriend..." She took something out of her robe and handed it to me.

It was a letter.

A letter addressed to me.

I all ready knew what this was. I mean, besides the return address being the county courthouse.

Just as I suspected. It was the set court date. I knew my parol officer would have a field day with this.

What a wonderful thing to wake up to.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! It makes me happy.**


	13. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. I was hopeing for more...but I just wanted to post this chapter. I was really happy with how this chapter came out that I just HAD to post it ASAP.

* * *

Summary: (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I owned the 1-800 characters, but, sadly, I do not. Meg Cabot does.

* * *

**Waiting Patiently **

Chapter 12

****

Jess's POV

I was beyond mad when I realized that Kevin had not done what I had told him to — lift the lawsuit.

Then again, it was probably his mom that went through with it without his permission. I never really liked that lady anyway.

I saw Rob at his kitchen table when I came down the stairs. He was with Gary and his mom, who was rubbing his back consolingly. But what did he need consolation for? And what was that paper in his hand that he was looking at with disgust?

Rob looked up and saw me. He smiled, but not with his eyes. Something was up.

"Uh," I said, realizing the tension in the air, "what's on that paper?" Okay, so I was being nosy. It wasn't really any of my business. But I just wanted to know what had made Rob upset. That's all.

He handed it to me without hesitation. "You have a right to know," he said.

A right to know what?

I glanced down at the paper and blanched. It was the court date. The court date that was set mainly because of me.

"Oh, God," I said, handing him back the paper.

I was going to murder Kevin. That's how mad I was then.

However, I tried not to let my fury show too much. I did not want Rob to have to worry. Not that he would worry about me getting angry or anything.

"I'll be there," I said before I realized what came out of my mouth.

Rob looked surprised. "Jess, you don't ha—–"

"Yes, I do," I interrupted him. "This is my fault anyway. If I can't stop it from happening, the least I can do is be there for you."

He still looked adamant. He got up from the table and came over to me, setting his big, tendon-y hands on my shoulders. He peered down at me curiously, saying, "I don't want you to have to see that. I've been to court before and its not the most flattering place to be."

_I don't care!_ I wanted to scream at him. However, I highly doubt that would make him like me more. If anything, he would get scared and kick me out of his house.

Well, more or less.

I sighed, the feeling of his hands on my shoulders slightly distracting my thoughts. "But...you don't deserve this," was what I ended up saying.

He let loose a smile. "It doesn't matter. It's happening and I have to go."

I looked into his eyes. All I saw when I looked in them was care, despair, and...love. He cared for me. He did not want me to go because he didn't want me to see what it was like.

He was trying to protect me.

The thing is, though, I did not want to be protected.

"Rob," I said, trying to keep my voice even. "I said I'm going. I don't care what you have to say about it."

He took his hands off my shoulders and let them fall to his side. "You really are stubborn, you know that?" he said in a joking tone.

Only he could make a joke out of this.

However, I played along. I put on a smile and said, "That's what I've been told."

I noticed his mom and Just-Call-Me-Gary were engrossed in their own conversation. They had hardly been paying attention to us.

He steered me into the living room. As we both sat down on the couch, he flipped the TV on. Only...well, I didn't really think we would be watching television. Maybe it was a distraction or something, to make his mom think we were really just watching TV instead of...

Well, I don't know what.

He turned the volume down a bit. "So," he said conversationally. "Have a nice sleep?"

I felt a blush creep onto my face. "Um," I said, completely aware that I was making the situation worse than it really was. "Yeah."

Not the best answer in the world, but Rob seemed satisfied by it. "Good," he said.

With ESP aside, I knew what he was thinking. Not like I could read minds or anything anyway, but still. The point was, I knew what he was thinking about.

It was not about the court date —which turned out to be this Saturday (today was Sunday). It was not about anything remotely close to that.

It was, in fact, about me.

Okay, that sounds bad. Well, maybe he _was_ thinking about me in that way, but that's not what I was talking about.

I knew he was thinking about what happened last night. What with the Feds and all. That must have been mind-whirling for him, especially since I never mentioned once that I had a job — besides working at my dad's restaurant — or that said job involved the FBI.

So that's why I felt I should bring it up. You know, explain what it was about.

But, you know, not here.

It didn't really feel right, discussing that with him, while his mom and future step-dad were in the other room.

I turned to look at him, but he was staring aimlessly at a spot on the wall.

Um...okay.

"Rob," I said.

I must have startled him, because he jumped slightly. Well, not _jumped_, but he definitely looked surprised. "What?" he said finally.

"Uh, you wanna...I dunno, go somewhere?" I finally got out. I don't really know why it was that hard to put it into a question, but what was I gonna say? _You wanna get outta here?_ That just made it sound like I wanted to get out of his house, and fast.

He knitted his brows together for a moment, slightly confused. Then he seemed to recover from it, since he got up off the couch, pulling me with him, and said, "Sure."

And at that moment, I was fully aware that I was still in my clothes from last night. Dress and all.

I must have looked uncomfortable in my clothes or something, since Rob went, "I'll drop you off at your house so you can shower and stuff. Then you can call me when you're ready. Sound good?"

I nodded, following him out the front door. His mom had given us a questioning look — since we had walked through the kitchen to get to the front door - but he just told her he was dropping me off, to which she just shrugged.

- § -

I was surprised, when I got home, to find that no one was there. The door was open for me and everything, but no one was there.

Huh. Guess they went to pick up Aunt Rose or something. I knew she was due for a visit.

Unfortunately.

But just in case, I called my mom's cell phone. She told me that they were, in face, picking up Aunt Rose at the train station all the way across town. They would be back, she told me, in about an hour.

All the more reason to get out of here.

So I took my shower, remembering to wash my hair with conditioner this time, since, you know, I rarely wash my hair. There really is no point. I'm not one of those people whose hair gets greasy after, like, a day without a shower. I can go a week without one and it looks like I took one that morning.

Hey, whatever floats your boat.

But anyway, I got out of the shower and went to my pile of clothes — my mom comes up and dumps my clean clothes on my floor, telling me to put them away, but it never happens — and picked out a pair of jeans and a nice V-neck. Nothing like what I was wearing last night though. I mean, I know I have got stuff on top, but that dress my mom picked out for me? Yeah, it revealed a little too much.

Not that Rob seemed to mind though.

After I threw my ensemble on, I took the liberty of going into my mom's bathroom and taking some mascara out of her make-up bag, since I do not really own any myself. I never felt the need to wear any — until now.

So I applied it — and some lip gloss that was also in there — and went back into my room to call Rob. But, I realized as I glanced out my window, that wouldn't be an easy feat. Not calling him, but actually going out with him without being followed, since, well...

There was a white van parked across the street.

This did not startle me. I knew it was bound to happen soon, anyway. Even if it was the day after I quit. They were just trying to piss me off, like my brothers used to do to me when we were younger.

Except they were not FBI agents, like Jill, Allan, and Krantz were.

I sighed resignedly, wondering what I had ever done to deserve this.

That's when I had an idea. A crazy one, but it might work. I mean, if the Feds wanted me back that bad, they might go for it.

I picked the phone off its cradle on my night stand. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Wilkins," I said, after she picked up after the second ring. "Is Rob there?"

"Hi, sweetie. Yes, he is. I'll get him for you." I heard her muffle yell of, "Rob, phone!"

A moment later, Rob's sweet came on over the phone. "You ready?" he asked.

I was, in fact, ready. But not for what he thought. I hated doing this, but it was for his — and my — own good.

"Actually, Rob," I said in my sweetest voice. "I'm afraid I can't go. My mom just informed me that I have to stay here. You see, my Great Aunt Rose is over and I have to be here, because I'm supposedly her favorite."

But if Rob was disappointed, he didn't let on. "Hmm," was what he said. "I can see where she's coming from." I undoubtedly blushed at that. Good thing he couldn't see it. "Well, okay. See you later then."

"Yeah, all right. I'll call you later when I _can_ do something."

I could feel his smile over the phone. "I'll be waiting."

"Bye," I said, and waited for his final word — which was also 'bye' — before hanging up.

I looked out the window again and shook my head. _This had better work_, I thought.

I wrote a note for my parents and hung it up on the refrigerator, saying that I was out and they could call me if they needed me.

After that was done, I turned the knob on the front door, opened it, and walked out into the cool November air. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a jacket from the coat closet and walked outside again.

Then I walked across the street and opened the side of the white van, hopping in.

"Jill, Allan, what a wonderful surprise," I said. Seeing their shocked faces, I said, "I have a proposition for you."

Allan quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

I continued. "I'll come back, only on one condition..."

* * *

A/N: Can I pleeeeeaaaase have more reviews than the last chapter? I really want more. I know I sound selfish, but it would make me update faster... 


	14. Chapter 13

**I was going to post this tomorrow, but I decided, hey, why the hell not post it now. I'm working on Chapter 14 now, so I might get it up over the weekend. BUT you all have to review bunches for me.**

**

* * *

**

Summary: (Partially AU) Jessica Mastriani - the well-known Lightning Girl - is waiting. Waiting for her savior - her knight in shining armor you could say. She isn't known for her patience, but for this one thing, she'll have to wait. Wait patiently.

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I owned the 1-800 characters, but, sadly, I do not. The Almighty Meg Cabot does.

**

* * *

**

**Waiting Patiently**

**Chapter 13**

**Rob's POV**

Okay, so I was disappointed when she cancelled on me. She sounded sincere enough over the phone, though. There was nothing I could really do about it anyway.

But . . . her Great Aunt Rose? She never mentioned anything about her before. Well, she did not really sound . . . enthused that she was there, so I cannot really blame her if she didn't mention her.

The thing is, though, I just needed something to take my mind off of the whole court thing. And, well, she was the one to do it.

I was stressed out. Really stressed out.

What if the evidence she had did not pull through? Would I get a restraining order — or, worse, sue me? I don't really think I could take that. Not to mention, my probation officer would freak. They would extend my probation for at least another year.

No, wait. I was eighteen. I would probably be doing some jail time if the judge was cruel enough. Hopefully that would never happen. Probation was bad enough, but going to the big house?

Not my idea of a picnic, let me tell you.

So I just settled for going to work. Nothing like working on a car to take your mind off of things.

****

Jess's POV

Allan and Jill exchanged glances. Allan was the one who spoke. "Jessica, we are not obligated to interfere in something like that."

I grimaced. "Fine." I grabbed the door handle and opened the door. "Suit yourself," I said, ready to hop out.

But Jill's voice stopped me. "Okay," she said. "What do you want us to do?"

All the while, Allan was giving her a death glare. I guess he didn't really want to give in that early. Oh, well.

I grinned slyly. I shut the door and sat back down on the seat. "Well . . ." I trailed off. I all ready had this planned out in my head. "I need you guys to get some tapes for me. As evidence."

Allan looked appalled. "We cannot do that, Jessica. We aren't supposed to use our badges as—— "

"Well, then, I suppose I'll be going."

Allan heaved a sigh. "Fine!" he exclaimed. "What is this about anyway?"

I told him what happened. Everything from the party to the court date. Well, except that I slept in the same bed as Rob. I don' really think they needed to hear that.

A look of sympathy crossed Jill's face. "Oh, Jess, that must have been horrible . . ."

I didn't need her sympathy right now. I needed her to do her job. "It was," I said shortly. "But what might happen to Rob could be even worse if you two don't do anything about it."

They exchanged looks again. They seemed to give in. "What's the address?" Allan asked unenthusiastically.

I smiled to myself as I rattled off the address.

- § -

"Excuse me?"

"Sir, we're FBI agents." Allan and Jill both took their badges out and showed the man standing in the doorway.

He sniffed. "I don't care who you are. You aren't coming in my house!" And he was about to shut the door right in their face.

I, of course, was standing behind Special Agents Johnson and Smith. They told me to wait in the van, but I didn't listen. What else is new?

"Sir." Allan's voice was becoming hard. "There was a crime committed in _your_ home. We need to see some tapes from a certain night."

I glanced inside and saw the daughter nervously sitting on the couch. I'm guessing her parents hadn't known about that party she threw.

"What night?" he interjected.

"21st of November," Special Agent Smith said defiantly.

The father looked shocked for a moment. "But my wife and I were out of town that night. Nothing could have hap—" He broke off and looked at his daughter, who cowered in fear on the sofa.

He was getting angrier by the moment. "Come in," he finally said, realizing what had gone down.

His wife led us the room where the tapes were held. Coincidentally, it was the same room that I had been in that night. "Feel free to look through them," she said, and walked off.

I could hear the dad yelling at his daughter downstairs. "YOU THREW A PARTY!" he bellowed.

I guess he'll never trust her again. Too bad it was my fault she was busted. I felt kind of bad.

But I had to do this.

Jill found the tapes from that night. We found the one marked "office" and slipped it in the VCR.

Everything was on it. Rob and I talking, then . . . then Kevin hurting me. Jill gasped and looked at me. Allan was looking away. I guess he really didn't fancy seeing a seventeen year old girl being assaulted. If I was him I wouldn't really like seeing that either.

Jill was looking at me with sorrow in her eyes. "I - I had no idea, Jess. I'm so sorry . . ."

I didn't need sympathy from them. I just needed to show these tapes to Rob and to the cops down at the station. Maybe then it would be enough evidence.

"Don't worry about it," I said, even though I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I hadn't realized that it affected me that much until seeing it from another point of view. "Can we go now?"

Allan nodded and we walked downstairs and out the door, briefly thanking the parents.

Once we were back in the van, Allan pounced on me. Not literally, of course. "Jessica, here's the picture of the man we asked you to find last night." I looked at him. There was no emotion showing on his face whatsoever.

I sighed and took it. "Thanks," I said, really meaning it. If it hadn't been for my stupid ability, I probably would have never gotten a hold of those tapes.

A smile broke out on his face. Not a big one, but it was there. "Your welcome," he said.

And I stared, dumbfounded, at the back of his chair after he turned around.

They dropped me off at my house and drove away, their work done. By the time I got home, Aunt Rose and my parents were there, as were Douglas and Mike.

Douglas was walking past the front door when I walked in. "Woah," he said when he saw me. "Where have you been?" His gaze flickered to the tape in my hands. "And what's that?"

I blushed, for reasons beyond me. "Nowhere and nothing," I said and went to run up the stairs.

"Not so fast," he said and ripped the tape from my hands.

Oh, no. I reached to grab the tape, but he was so much taller than I was. "Give it back, Douglas," I said.

"What is it?" he said. He looked at the label. "Office?"

I smacked his head, which made him drop the tape. I caught it and ran up the stairs. I put it in a safe place in my room, so no one else would find it.

Then I went back downstairs and into the kitchen, where my parents were talking. My dad saw me come in first and smiled. "Hi, Jess," he said. "Go talk to Aunt Rose."

Inside I cringed. Save me.

I walked into the dining room and there was Great Aunt Rose in all her glory. Or...not.

"Jessica!" she exclaimed and came up and hugged me. Even I, at 5'4", was taller than her. I felt really tall compared to her.

She had me in a death hug. I desperately wanted to get out, but she wouldn't let me. Luckily, though, Douglas saw my struggle, since he called her name. She let me go and went to talk to him.

Saved by Douglas, once again.

- § -

We all sat down for dinner. It was a special dinner, since Great Aunt Rose was here. Not that she was that special or anything — to me at least.

After we were done with the ham my mom made, my dad cleared the plates and went to go get dessert. That was when Aunt Rose turned to me and said, "So, Jessica, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

My mom choked on her wine. She looked at me.

I looked back at Aunt Rose and smiled sweetly. "Why, yes, I do, actually."

"Well, why isn't he here eating with us, then?" she cried.

"He has other plans for tonight, Aunt Rose. Anyway, there are enough people here all ready, aren't there, Mom?" I asked, turning to face her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes, there are. One more person would be too many."

Sitting back in my chair, I rolled my eyes. Aunt Rose was still talking. "Oh, I want to meet him, honey. Why don't you invite him over right now, for dessert?"

"I'm sure my mother wouldn't like that, Aunt Rose," I replied glumly.

Aunt Rose took her attention off of me and riveted her gaze to my mom. "Why not, Toni? Is he not a nice boy?"

"Oh, Rose, he's . . . nice. He's just . . . not from the right part of town," she answered nonchalantly.

That was it.

"Right part of town? What is the right part of town, Mom?" I seethed.

Where was Dad anyway?

"Jessie, honey, don't get mad. I didn't mean it like that . . ."

"Then how _did_ you mean it, Mom? Because the way it sounded to me was that you don't like people from the less wealthy part of town."

"Honey——" But she didn't get to finish her statement, because I was out of my chair and running up the stairs to my room.

I heard my dad come out of the kitchen downstairs. "Toni, what did you do now?"

I laughed to myself, but the tears rolling down my cheeks did not stop.

Yes, Jessica Mastriani was crying.

Don't rub it in.

****

Rob's POV

"Where are you?" I asked, slightly scared.

Her answer was a little choked, like she had been crying. "At the park. The one that we——"

"Okay," I cut her off, "I'll be there in a few minutes." I was about to hang up. But I added, "And be careful." Then I hung up.

I threw on my jacket and bolted out the door.

What the hell was going on? Why was she crying? I mean, I knew girls cried and all, but Jess _never_ cried. I have never seen or heard her cry once, except that time at the party, but those tears were well worth it.

I was just really confused.

Starting my bike, I took my helmet out and shoved it on my head. Then I drove off, headed in the direction of the park.

And there she was, sitting on the swings, kicking the dirt up beneath her feet.

It was dark out — and pretty cold. She was only in a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans; she was probably freezing.

I parked my bike on the black top and took my helmet off. Walking toward her, I thought about how crazy everything has been. We just never got a break, did we?

I went and sat on the swing next to her and touched her hand. She was freezing.

She didn't even acknowledge that I was there. Was she out of it or something?

"Jess," I said, breaking the silence.

She hastily wiped the tears from her face and looked at me. Even in the night's darkness I could see that her eyes were puffy and red. She must have been crying for a good amount of time.

Not that I have any experience with crying girls or anything, but that was what my mom looked like when she cried day in and day out when my dad left her — us. She has recovered, though, ever since Gary came into the picture. While I did not really like the idea of him with my mom, he was a still a good man.

I took my jacket off and put it over her shoulders. "What were you thinking, going out without a jacket?" I chastised. I didn't say it to be funny or anything, I was serious.

A laugh burbled out of her throat. Her voice was scratchy. "You sound just like my dad."

Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

I smiled. "Come on," I said softly. "Let's go somewhere warmer."

She nodded and followed me to my bike.

- § -

We were in my room just talking. _Just talking_, people.

She seemed to recover from whatever she was crying about, because she was laughing at the jokes I was cracking.

I smiled at her. How did I ever get so lucky?

That was when she pulled out something from her sweatshirt pocket. A tape?

She handed the tape to me and said, "This will probably help."

I looked down at it, confused. "Help what?" I examined the tape. Office? What the hell was this?

"With the trial," she explained.

Then it clicked. "Wait a second. You went to that house and found the right tape? Jess, you didn't break in, did you? I mean, because that will just——"

"No!" she said, all the while laughing. "No, of course not. I got the Feds to make up some excuse and have me get in there. It was a piece of cake."

The way she said it made her sound like she does it all the time. "The Feds? How did you get federal agents to do that?"

She looked down. Oh, that. I guess she was trying to find a way out of telling me. "Right. I guess I should explain then . . ." She looked back up at me. "Rob, this might be a little bit of a shock, but I'm . . . uh — psychic."

I looked at her blankly. "Yeah, I all ready got that part. But how?"

She looked at me with a really shocked expression on her face. "But how did you kn—oh. I guess I was yelling pretty loudly, huh?"

I laughed. "Yeah, just a little bit."

She began to look nervous again. "You promise you won't throw me out of your house once you hear this?"

My eyes widened and I choked on some air that I had just drawn in. "Why would I do that?"

"Because what you are about to hear can be pretty shocking — and revolting to me."

I shook my head. "I promise I won't throw you out."

"Good," she said. "Well, let's see . . . I guess it was last spring . . . I was walking home with my best friend, Ruth — who you have yet to meet — during the storm of the century." Then she added, "Don't ask."

She sighed, like she really didn't want to be doing this. "We ducked under some bleachers — again, don't ask. The hail was the size of baseballs, I swear. There was nowhere else to take cover but those damn bleachers. And, well, while we were under them, I kind of . . . got struck by lightning."

I just blinked at her. Okay, I knew she didn't get the best grades in the world, but taking cover under bleachers during the storm of the century?

However, I chose not to say anything and let her continue.

"Then I developed this weird power. Like I could look at any picture of a missing person and I would wake up and know where they were. It was weird, and it caused a lot of trouble. Reporters came, setting my brother off on an episode. Then the FBI got involved. Soon enough, they asked me to join their psychic team and, well, I said yes. You know, just so they'd get off my back about everything . . ."

I just looked at her. This was way to much to take in. I mean, she was struck by lightning? What the — ?

She looked at me and pleaded, "Please, say something."

"That was probably the weirdest thing I have ever heard," I settled for saying. But I knew it wasn't the right thing to say, by looking at Jess's face. I can see why she didn't want to tell me.

I moved closer to her. She lifted her head up, which, coincidentally, came to about a centimeter right in front of my face. "But it doesn't change my opinion of you," I whispered.

Then I closed the gap between us by capturing her lips with my own in a very nice kiss. (Hey, what do you want? I'm a guy, I really am not that good at describing . . . romantic moments.)

And I knew, from then on, that everything would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: So . . . review? It would make me uber happy.**


	15. Chapter 14

Here is chapter 14. Its slightly long. 7-ish pages on word. So, enjoy, and remember to review for me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 1-800 characters. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here and writing fanfiction right now.

* * *

**Waiting Patiently**

**Chapter 14**

**Jess's POV**

Saturday arrived too quickly. Although I was almost positive we would win, I was still slightly nervous.

I woke up early that morning so I could get ready. I rummaged around my room, trying to come up with some clothes that were semi-decent. I did not want to wear that dress from the benefit; I thought it was too formal. So, I did what I had to do. I went to my mom for clothes. She was around the same size as me, so the clothes would fit.

I knocked on my parent's bedroom door. They were probably still sleeping or just getting up.

My mom said to come in. Her voice was rusty, so I figured she had just woken up.

I went in. I noticed that my dad was still sleeping. He sleeps like a rock, anyway, so I didn't really think that he would be up.

My mom blinked at me. She looked really tired. "What do you need, honey?"

We had made up the day after I blew up at her. I just needed some time with Rob to help clear my head. Rob was the one that actually told me to go home and apologize. He said, "I don't want you and you're mom to be in a fight because of me. Go home and apologize." Of course I argued against it, but he changed my mind.

The thing is, though, I neglected to tell her when the court date was. I just never thought I would need to tell her. But now she will be curious as to why I need dressy clothes.

"Uh, I kind of need to borrow some clothes, Mom," I said anxiously.

She looked at me, confused. "What do you need clothes for, Jess? Are you going on a date or something? And why are you up so early?"

So many questions. All of which I do not want to answer.

I hesitated. "Uh . . . the trial is today, Mom, and I need to look . . . presentable." I figured that would answer all of her questions.

Her eyes widened. "That's _today_? Jessie, why didn't you tell me?"

"I really was just planning on going by myself. I didn't think you needed to know . . ."

"Jess, I'm your mother. Of course I need to know something like that!" She sighed. "Okay, come on. Let's get you some nice clothes."

I followed her to her closet, where she had tons of clothes. Way more than I did. She rifled through her skirts and picked out a black, a-line one. She held it up to me and smiled. "That one'll look nice." Then she picked out a plum colored empire-waist blouse. She handed that to me. Then she picked out a pair of heels. Thankfully not ones that were too high. "You'll look really nice. And, not to mention, it will knock Rob off his feet." And she smiled at me.

My eyes widened. Was she saying what I think she was? "Wait, what?"

She still smiled. "Jessie, I was wrong about everything. You seem to really care about him, and I can tell he really cares about you too. So . . . I'm sorry."

"Wait, so you're okay with me going out with him?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes. I am," she said.

I was so happy that I jumped up and down and hugged her. She seemed shocked, to say the least, but she hugged me back.

Then I thanked her and left the room with the clothes she gave me. I noticed, before leaving, that my dad wasn't really asleep. He was just pretending.

I laid the clothes out on my bed and then hopped in the shower. While I was washing myself, my thoughts drifted to Rob. What was he doing right now? Was he taking a shower too?

Oh, God, the thought of him in the shower made me all flustered.

After I finished my shower, I got out and did my make-up. Then I curled my now shoulder-length hair. Then I got dressed.

When I glanced at the clock as I was putting the shoes on, it said 8:30 AM. Wow, that took a while, getting ready and all.

After putting the shoes on, I checked myself in the floor-length mirror on the back of my bedroom door. I fluffed my hair and turned around, checking my backside.

Okay, I looked good.

I was about to call Rob and tell him I was ready, but then I thought about it. Did I want to see him before the trial? Well, yes, but I didn't want him to see _me_.

So I did call him, but I told him that my mom was going to drop me off. He said it was okay and that he'd see me when I got there.

I grabbed the purse my mom lent me and hopped in the car with her.

"You look really nice, honey," my mom said when we got in the car.

"Thanks, Mom," I replied back. I mean, what else was there to say?

As she reversed the car and pulled onto Lumbley Lane, she said, "Do you want me to stay with you there? You might need some support . . ."

I shook my head. "Mom, I'll be fine. I'll be with Rob." Which was true. Rob would be there and he's really all the support I would need.

She sighed. "If you say so."

Soon enough, we were at the courthouse. I opened my door and got out, then told my mom I would call her when it was over. Then I got out and went into the building.

I noticed Rob wasn't there yet. There really wasn't a lot of people there yet anyway. I knew I was early.

Rob arrived five minutes later. I hardly recognized him. He was a in a plaid button down shirt and slacks. _Slacks_. Wow, never knew he could clean up that well. Not to mention, his hair was combed back. He looked good. _Really_ good.

He spotted me in the front room where you came in. He came over and smiled. He was speechless at first. I guess my mom was right.

"Wow," he finally said. "You look . . . great."

I grinned. "You don't look too bad yourself. I mean, slacks and a button down? Never thought I'd see the day."

He laughed. "Yeah. And this is the first and last time you'll ever see me in something like this."

"Hmm," I said. "Too bad its not for a good occasion."

He just rolled his eyes. "Come on. We should get in there early."

I noticed Rob's mom behind us, talking to . . . to Ruth's _dad_! What was he doing here? What—

Oh, right. He's a lawyer. Rob's mom must have called a lawyer and it happened to be Ruth's dad.

I feel like an idiot now.

"You got the tape?" I asked him when we went into the courtroom.

He nodded. "Of course."

Soon after, Kevin and his mom and their lawyer. They took their seat at the table on the left and we took the one on the right.

Kevin looked really nervous. His mom just glared at me. And the lawyer...well, he seemed oblivious as to what was going on right then.

**- § -**

**(A/N: I had originally written a few pages detailing the trial, but it was rather boring, if I do say so myself and I wasn't quite sure if everything was correct. Sorry.)**

After the trial was over, I suggested we go to Mastriani's for a celebratory lunch. Since, you know, we kind of won the trial and everything.

Let me just to you what actually happened: The judge, after seeing the video tape, issued an intermission. After we came back in, the jury declared that Rob was provoked and that all charges on him were to be dropped. Kevin got a fine of $1000. He would have been put in jail, but I said 'no'.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why in the HELL did she say no?

Well, Kevin really wasn't all that bad of a guy. I mean, besides what he tried to do to me. He was just an angry, impulsive guy.

That's pretty much what I told the judge and he gave him a different punishment. Anger management. And, no, it wasn't like it was in the movie. It was different.

The judge also gave him a six month probationary period. When the judge said that, Rob leaned over to me and whispered, "He got let off easy."

"I know," I whispered back. Because I _did_ know. He would have gone to jail.

Kevin's mom broke down and started crying. Why? I have no clue. It's not like her son was going to jail or something, like he would be doing if I hadn't said anything.

But anyway, after the trial we went to Mastriani's. I called my dad up beforehand and asked him if it was all right and he said it was. He was actually happy about us coming.

My dad greeted us at the door and seated us. It was Mrs. Wilkins and Gary sitting together in one booth and then Rob and I in a different one. I was kind of relieved. I mean, I like his mom and Gary and everything, but I really just wanted to be alone with him for a little while after everything that happened at the trial.

Well, okay, technically we weren't alone. But it was close enough. We had a booth to ourselves and it was in a pretty secluded area. And, funnily enough, it was the table that was deemed the make-out table. How convenient.

**(A/N: That was what she called it in the books, right? That one table that her and Mark Leskowski sat at? I wasn't quite sure, since I haven't read the books in a while. That could also be why my characterization is a little off. But, oh well.)**

As we sat down in our seat, him sitting across from me, one of the waitresses that my dad had recently hired came over. Unfortunately, it was a girl I knew from school.

"Jess?" she said unbelievingly.

I looked up at her and noticed that it was Shannon. She was in a few of my classes this year, but we weren't really _friends_, per se. I mean, sure, she invited me to a few of her birthday parties when we were in elementary school, but that was ages ago.

"Uh, yeah. Hi, Shannon," I said awkwardly. I looked at Rob and he just raised one of his eyebrows.

She beamed at me. "Hi! Wow, this is the last place I thought I would find you. I mean, I know your dad owns it and everything, but wouldn't that get annoying, being in the same restaurant that your dad owns all the time?" she babbled.

This was not unlike her. She was known throughout school for her babbling. That was one of the reasons that I really did not want to talk to her right now. The other was the person sitting across from me.

"And at the make-out table, no less!" she exclaimed. A few people turned their heads. Among them were Gary and Mrs. Wilkins.

"Shannon, uh, could you please keep it down?"

I saw some color come to her face. "Sorry. I didn't—sorry."

"Its all right." I glanced at Rob. He was watching, bemused. I smiled at him and said, "Rob this is Shannon Dillon; Shannon this is Rob Wilkins."

She blushed again. "I—I know. I've seen you around school. You're the new kid, right?"

He cracked a smile. "Yeah, I am. Not such a great thing to be known for, but yeah."

This was making me sick. All I knew was, Shannon had a crush on my man. No way was this happening. No way.

"Uh, Shannon," I said in a sickly sweet voice, "could you please just take our orders?"

She tore her eyes from Rob and her cheeks flushed yet again. "Yeah, sorry. God, hopefully your dad wasn't watching. You don't think he would fire me for doing this, do you, Jess? God, I hope not . . ."

"Shannon," I said, my voice slightly warning.

"Sorry," she said. She took out her pad. "Okay, what can I get ya?"

We told her our orders and then she scurried away.

There was a weird silence that blanketed us when she left.

Rob broke it a few moments later. "That was . . . interesting." He chuckled.

I laughed too. "Yeah, it was."

He looked at me curiously. "Why was she looking at me like that, though? It was kind of . . . freaky, actually."

I laughed again. "You don't know? God, you are really naive, Rob."

"Well, if you know, then care to enlighten me?"

I thought for a minute. Then I said simply, "No."

He scowled. "Why not?"

"Because," I said.

Okay, I know I was being childish. But, you have to admit, it was rather funny.

"Jess," he said in a warning voice.

I giggled. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to do something for me first."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, what?"

"You have to kiss me."

He just looked at me. "Was that supposed to be hard on me or something? Because, honestly, I don't mind doing that at all."

I shrugged. Then he leaned across the table and kissed me lightly. It was short and sweet.

I guess it was kind of hard to lean across the table and kiss someone, though, so I gave him some credit.

"Now, what was it?" he asked eagerly.

"It's simple, Rob. She's got the hots for you."

I laughed at his expression. "Wha—no. No, that can't be right."

I grinned. "Believe it or not, buddy. I'm not the only girl at school who has noticed your stunningly good looks and charm."

He just shook his head. "Whatever."

My grin broadened. "But I have to say. I think I like you more."

He looked at me and a grin formed on his face. "That's always good to know."

Right then our food came. By the looks of it, Rob was famished. As was I. But I tried to eat a little more . . . civilized-like.

That soon went down the toilet when the aroma of the food filled my nostrils. I dug in.

* * *

A/N: Please, review! It shall make me update faster! If I get at least ten reviews by tomorrow, I will post the next chapter tomorrow. 


	16. Chapter 15

I have to admit, this chapter is VERY short. But in my defense, its the last chapter and its just wrapping up the whole story. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns the 1-800 characters, not me.

**

* * *

**

**Waiting Patiently**

**Chapter 15**

I noticed that Kevin was not in school the following week. I guess he was too ashamed of what happened.

As I was walking to my English class on Tuesday, one of Kevin's friends came up to me. They probably heard what had happened.

"So," he said, "is it true your fucking that Grit?"

I just looked at him blankly. Okay, _not_ about Kevin. "Huh?"

He leaned against the row of lockers. "You and that Grit are going out. So, is it true you two are screwing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Even if we were, what concern is it of yours?"

"Aha!" he said. "So you are."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Not a good look for me, but whatever. "If finding out about my sex status is what you like to do, then all I have to say to you is 'whatever floats your boat, man'." And I walked away.

Then at lunch Rob and I were sitting together. I was really happy when I found out he transferred into my lunch, just to be with me. It made me extremely happy, you really have no clue.

"So," he said, taking a sip of his coke. "Do you think everything will go right for us now?"

I smiled. "You know, I hope so. But something's bound to happen eventually. For now, though, let's just enjoy what we have."

He grinned. "Well said, Mastriani."

I grinned at my nickname. He hadn't really called me that at all when the whole thing with Kevin was going on. But now he was back to doing it. My heart flip-flopped whenever I heard it.

I leaned over andgave him a quick kiss, so none of the teachers would yell at us.

The rest of that day and the rest of the week were pretty boring. Sure, Rob and I got in a few little make-out sessions, but nothing major, like, say, second base. It's just wishful thinking on my part.

On Friday, Rob took me to a little restaurant on the outskirts of our town. It was small, but surprisingly nice.

That night I realized that, after everything that had happened, I deserved to give life a second chance.

* * *

A/N: So, waddya think? I know, I know, it was REEEAAALLY short. I'm sorry. But could you still review for me? Maybe if I get enough I'll put up a fluffyone-shot sequel... 


End file.
